Good as Him
by Accidents-Can-Happen
Summary: The villain's kids have officially escaped their parents and are students at Auradon Prep, they struggle with wanting to please their parents and return home or to stay in Auradon. The decision isn't that hard but will the people of Auradon accept the fifth teenager when they learn who her parents are?
1. Chapter 1

The five descendants were sitting in the back of the limousine as they drove across the barrier to Auradon, the place they were being forced to move to. Their parents tasked them to bring back Fairy Godmother's wand to the Isle of the Lost.

Emma was uneasy about the situation they had to handle, the teenagers were given an opportunity to become their own person in Auradon. Unfortunately, pleasing their parents and being 'evil' was higher on their agenda than escaping the poverty island.

At least, that's how the other four villain descants thought. Emma was a small girl with long, curly blue hair that matched the sky she saw through the limousine window. Her baby blue eyes were taking in the landscape and how bright everything was compared to their home.

The island was always cloudy, it was dirty and diseased from the conditions it was forced into. Their food supply was often expired food that came in shipments from the mainland, clothing was scrapping that was made wearable or would be used to patch other garments.

Thankfully for the group of five, Evie was a talented seamstress and designed outfits for her friends as they had the materials to do so.

The limousine came to a halt and the driver promptly opened the door which the boys toppled through.

Sighing Emma opened the other door and got out from the other side.

"Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?" Carlos was yelling on the ground.

"'Cause you want it!" Jay was fighting with Carlos over some item they had. Mal was scolding the two after noticing there was an audience around them.

"Leave it as you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it. Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, the headmistress." The plump woman addressed wearing a pale blue dress with a pink bow in the middle.

Mal perked up at the knowledge of knowing who she was speaking to and began to question her, "The fairy godmother? As in, 'Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo'?" She made a motion of waving a wand with her hand and Emma rolled her eyes listening to the two of them.

Instead, she looked around them, there was a group of cheerleaders, musicians and students watching the group with judgement or fear and it made Emma scowl.

_It's not like we got to choose who our parents were!_

She noticed a tall blonde boy watching them with a girl trying to get his attention. Though his hazel-green eyes caught Emma watching the pair and she quickly turned her attention away. She knew instantly he was the price, there were posters always delivered to the island about the diplomatic affairs and news that happened in Auradon.

"It's good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben-"

"Prince Benjamin. Soon to be King," Audrey had cut off and managed to wrap herself around Ben's arm.

Evie took the hint and was quick to step forward and curtseyed politely as she swooned, "You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."

"The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you," Audrey said snappily. Embarrassed, Evie tilted her head down and stepped back between Mal and Emma.

Fairy Godmother chimed in picking up on the awkwardness everyone felt and told them their curfew time and the library hours before she left.

"It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate? As the day our two peoples began to heal," he licked the chocolate from his fingers before stopping in front of Emma. Jay didn't shake his hand but he hoped he may leave an impression with the others.

"Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are," Mal crossed her arms and smirked looking up at him.

"A little bit over the top?"

"A little more than a little bit."

"Well, so much for my first impression," Ben chuckled as he started turning when Audrey cut him off again.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping…"

"Are you going to continue making comments to put us down? I thought people from Auradon were supposed to be 'nice,'" Emma airquoted before continuing and stepping towards Audrey. "Because if this is how it's going to be I can-"

Mal and Evie each grabbed Emma's arms which silenced her and Ben began ushing Audrey away and scolding her on being kind to the people they were giving a chance here.

"That's the most I've heard you speak in weeks," Mal whispered and sighed in relief when Emma's navy coloured hair paled back out to it's regular colour.

"Sorry about her, she's not one of the most welcoming here," the girls noticed how genuinely upset he seemed about what just happened.

"And that's who your girlfriend is?" Mal scoffed while Evie was busy fixing Emma's hair.

Ben's shoulders fell at Mal's statement, "No she's not, but she's been trying for so long that the no's and pushing away doesn't work now. So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." He smoothly led them towards the school after switching the topics on them.

The group approached a large statue of the King, Ben's father. Upon walking past it Ben clapped his hands and the statue morphed from the statue of the King to its beastly form. The movement of the statue frightened Carlos who jumped into Jay's arms which had the girls chuckling.

"Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible," Emma noticed how smooth he was in his explanations and how charming he came off.

_No one can be that nice._

Before Emma had noticed it hours had passed and she was laying on Carlos's bed while the boys played games and Mal was urging them all to plot how to retrieve the fairy godmother's wand from the museum.

"Emma, can you just like, use your powers and zap us into there?" Mal pushed her friend who showed no interest in the retrieval of the wand.

"I'm not going to be participating in your little adventure M, you might want to go back and impress your mother but I'd be happy never going back. Even if the people here are stuck up," she whispered while flipping through a textbook that was left on her bed earlier.

Mal sighed and decided she wouldn't be bothering Emma with her plans, with the hard time she had on the Isle she didn't blame her friend for wanting to seize this opportunity.

The group was silent while the boys had stopped playing video games after hearing Emma's words.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?" Mal spun on the others and did her best to sway them. After all, they had all agreed to this mission their parents sent them with.

The next morning Emma woke up to the alarm clock that was blaring from Mal's bed. Opening a tired eye she saw it was only seven in the morning and threw a pillow and Mal's head to wake her up.

"Shut the thing off," Emma grumbled and put her second pillow over her face. Evie was sound asleep on the bed with Emma who couldn't be parted from her friend. Mal hit the clock on her table a few times before it went silent.

A pillow came flying back across the room and landed next to Emma's head, hitting Evie in the face. The dark haired girl bolted up and glared holes into Mal's head as she was getting up from her own bed now.

"What was that for?" Evie exclaimed, not being an easy morning riser.

"If you don't get up now you're not going to have time to do your hair and makeup," Mal smirked when Evie flew from the bed and Emma grouchily pulled herself up and changed. Pulling on a pair of her black pants that weren't completely threadbare yet and a floral shirt she quickly brushed her hair and teeth before leaving to find the cafeteria.

"Hey Emma, you didn't wake up in your sleep last night," Evie rushed up to her friend. Evie's dark hair was perfectly curled and her makeup was as flawless as it always was.

Emma shook her head slightly in response, "I guess… It's because we're not on the Isle." Her voice was soft as they walked into the cafeteria, the place was fairly empty as they learned yesterday most of the hero's children living in their castles not far from the school.

Mal and the boys eventually caught up with the two and they all got their first try at the Auradon food. The boys had piled fruit, chocolate and various breakfast fruits onto their plates. The girls had a more modest appetite and Emma only poked at her breakfast while listening to the others.

"I can't believe we have to actually go to class, Remedial Goodness 101? They think that will change anything?" Mal was complaining over breakfast while Evie was swooning over the boys that walked through the cafeteria.

"Do you think he's a prince?" She would ask each time a handsome boy walked in.

When the first bells rang the five descendants parted ways, they needed to choose an elective and each having their own interests had to split off to check out the class.

Emma held a school map that was left with the books for her classes and found her way to the music room. She could hear the sound of students hitting keys, the whistle of instruments being blown and the banging of several instruments.

"Are you thinking about going in?" Came a familiar voice from close beside her which had Emma looking up. Ben's hazel eyes were smiling down as he stood behind her while she blocked the door of the music room.

Emma shrugged her shoulders in response while holding her textbooks under her arm. The sounds that came from the music room were clumsily played to be put lightly.

"Don't worry about the music, everyone is just doing their individual warm-ups. Let's go in," he stepped around her to open the music room door and motioned her in.

To Emma's relief, the students didn't stop their practice and the teacher walked up the steps of the levelled classroom to meet the two students. Her eyes scanned the room and she didn't see a teacher around, though a white cat with a gold jewelled collar was approaching the pair.

The cat leapt up onto the table nearest to Ben and Emma and spoke, "Ben, darling, it seems like you brought a new student along with you?"

"Yes, Duchess, this is Emma. One of the new students," Ben introduced Emma to the music teacher and smiled when Emma's jaw dropped a bit.

"Now now, don't be rude child. This can't be the first time you've seen a talking animal now?" The white cat named Duchess spoke to Emma who was shocked. "I am one of the teachers for the music class, Sebastian is the other teacher over there." The cat motioned to a red crab instructing students at the front of the classroom during their practice.

"Now what instrument do you play child?" The teacher asked the blue haired girl after Ben left to take a seat at one of the desks.

"Piano," she spoke softly while standing there awkwardly. Some students were stealing glances towards her which made Emma shift under their stares.

"Marvelous! We are doing theory now, as we move into practicing individual music we will set you up with a keyboard. Grab the _Piano Theory 2_ text from the shelf and take a seat," Dutchess instructed and Emma did as she asked and took a set next to Ben.

"Did you have a piano on the Isle?" Ben asked as he inspected her textbook. Emma nodded in response which caused Ben to frown. "You don't speak much do you?" he asked and that earned him a hard glare from icy eyes.

"I fixed myself a piano from many of the broken ones that were shipped to the Isle from Auradon which were meant to be trash," her tone was cold as she held Ben's gaze.

"I'm sorry, I want to fix things for the children of the Isle," his voice was quiet and he guilt flashed through his eyes.

Paling slightly Emma shook her head, "No, I'm sorry," was all she said before the lessons began.

The next class that Emma went too was the new class made for the villain descendants called _Remedial Goodness 101_.

Fairy Godmother had written questions on the chalkboard for the descendants to answer during their lesson.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart? Evie."

"What was the second one?" Emma jabbed Evie knowing she knew the actual answer to that question.

"Oh, okay. Anyone else? Mal?" Fairy Godmother asked disappointedly.

Mal rolled her eyes at being called on, "C, give it a bottle." The answer pleased the teacher and she praised Mal for answering correctly again.

"You are on fire, girl!" Carlos leaned back in his seat and huffed as he and Jay were getting the answers wrong.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun," Mal said while doodling a picture of Fairy Godmother's wand in her notebook. The other's made comments about how easy that would be as Jane, Fairy Godmother's daughter walked in and squeaked as she walked by the villains.

"Hi, you need to sign off on early dismissal for the school event," Jane whispered and passed the clipboard to her mother.

"Of course, does everyone here remember my daughter, Jane?" Fairy Godmother smiled cheerily introducing Jane to the others who looked petrified.

Jane grabbed the clipboard and moved to make her escape, "Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were," she spoke quickly and squeaked as she left the room.

Fairy Godmother moved on through the lesson and Jay managed to shout the correct answer to one of the questions.

"I was gonna say that!" Carlos shouted at Jay and the boys began to playfully fight. Jay had Carlos in a headlock on top of the desk and was ruffling Carlos' curly silver hair.

"Boys. Boys! Save that energy for the tourney field!" The teacher scolded and Jay laughed while Carlos paled.

"I think I will pass on whatever that is," he got down from the desk as the bell rang.

The next class the boys had was gym which the girls tagged along with since they had another elective they were yet to chose. They sat on the bleachers as the guys all came out in uniforms and the coach instructed them to gear up.

"Hey Evie, Mal, I think the gym teacher is Hercules." Emma pointing to the coach as she talked grew very pale.

"**The** Hercules?" Mal and Evie asked at the same time and both started checking out the coach. He was a large man, larger than anyone they had seen before. His hair also curled under the sweatband and when Fil, the satyr creature came out with attendance they all knew it was him.

"Oh goddess," Emma shrank behind her friends. "What if they recognize me and figure it out?

"They shouldn't, we do almost look like twins," Evie calmed her. In Auradon's system, Emma was recorded as Evie's twin sister. On the Isle of the Lost, her father was Hades, though only her friends were aware of that fact. Her father was locked up in a separate prison worse than the Isle itself.

"Hey! Hey, you. Lost boy! Put your helmet on. Get out of the kill zone! Come on!" Hercules shouted at Carlos as objects began flying towards him which had Carlos shrieking and running.

Jay, on the other hand, was dominating the game, and his own team members. He had pushed and climbed over the other players to score in the net.

"Ahh! Oh, yeah! Come on, let's go! Oh! Whoo! Whoo, whoo! Oh! Oh!" He began dancing ecstatically. The girls cheered from their spot on the bench and the cheerleaders had stopped and were shocked with the display.

"You! Get over here! What do you call that?" Hercules asked in a deep tone before smiling brightly, "I call that raw talent. Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son." The team all laughed at the captain's comment and congratulated Jay on being a new asset to the team.

Hercules turned to Carlos, "You ever thought about band?" Which had the team howling with laughed.

Carlos when bright red and shook his head, thankfully ben coming to save him slung his arm around the small boy's shoulders. "I'll work with him, coach."

"Okay, let's run that again!" He blew the whistle and the boys assembled and began another round of the game.

"You ladies must be the new students?" A sultry voice came behind the three girls who spun around to see who had snuck up on them.

"Names Meg, I'm the history teacher here," she introduced herself and the girl's eyes all widened.

"Meg? As in the girl who sold her soul for a guy?" Evie asked and Emma nudged her in the ribs.

"That was a long time ago, but yes I did something stupid like that," she shrugged and looked at Emma. She froze under the woman's gaze and knew that she would figure out who she was.

"I heard Hades had a daughter with Persephone, how interesting." Meg smiled amused as she twirled Emma's hair between her fingers. "You're Melione, are you not?"

"I'm sorry teacher, but I think you're mistaken. Evie and Emma are twins," Mal stepped between them and removed Megara's hand from Emma.

"You children don't need to lie here, you were brought here to start anew and earn acceptance. Though lying isn't the way to do it," Hercules came over after seeing his wife and heard the conversation. "I can feel she's the same type of being as I which means she can't be related to Evie," the man towered Emma who stepped back.

"Is that true?" Ben had walked over to retrieve their coach who often got distracted by his wife when she visited him. He was looking at Emma who looked like she had been caught stealing. "Emma?" His brows furrowed as the girl shook her head and in the next moment she completely vanished from them.

"Where did she go?" Megara questioned. Hercules didn't look any different having met lots of children from gods, goddesses and demigods.

"We probably frightened her, she wanted to keep that hidden." He told his wife quietly.

Ben looked dumbfounded as Mal spun on them, "Can you all try not treating us like outcasts on our first day? If it says on file who her parents are, use the freaking file!"

Mal had ended up pulling Evie away while Jay and Carlos ran after their friends.

"Where did Emma go?" Jay asked while a worried looking Carlos was in tow.

"Those two obviously knew who she was and couldn't keep their mouths shut! Now Ben knows," Mal was fuming as she searched around their rooms trying to find their friend.

Hours went by and neither Ben or the villain teens could find Emma. Until Jane managed to track down Ben she rushed over to him in school, "Ben, Ben! There's a problem."

"What's going on Jane?" He was covered in sweat from the endless search and wiped his forehead.

"It's the new girl. Emma, she was brought to the hospital," she managed to get out between her heavy breathing.

"What?" Bens tone rose and his eyes widened, "what happened to her?"

"I don't know, she was unconscious outside so I called an ambulance." Jane wasn't a fan of the new students but she did have a heart unlike some of the other students.

"Can you PA the others and let them know? Thanks," he called before rushing off. He was on the phone in an instant and his limo was outside waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma had been hospitalized for her first week in Auradon, the doctors learned that the stress of the change was too much on her system that she wasn't able to handle food or the climate well. After her first anxiety attack, several doctors had sat down with her and diagnosed her with something called _PTSD_ and _anxiety_. Her friends weren't allowed much time alone with her until the doctors deemed her healthy enough to leave the hospital.

When she wasn't being poked or questioned by doctors she was catching up on school work that Evie had brought and helped her through. Her music teacher had even brought her a keyboard with a set of headphones in case she wanted to have something less tedious like her math homework to do.

One of her frequent visitors was Ben. He came a couple of times a day which was more than her own friends were allowed, though legally Ben and his family were responsible for Emma and her friends so she thought his visits were nothing more than his duty. She didn't talk much apart from hums and nods when Ben would talk about other homework that he delivered for her.

It was Emma's first day back and again, her first class was her music class. She learned on her week off that the class was split between the last two grades of the high school and that there were two previous prerequisite year classes she would have missed from her age.

The assignment each student was performing today was a weekly prompt that was different for each student. They could choose to either find or write a song that matched the theme of their prompt.

Emma arrived at the classroom five minutes early and began putting away the stacks of books she struggled to carry back to the classroom.

"_Guide to Reading Sheet Music, How to Play the Piano, Writing Music Basics. _The newbie didn't even know the basics before joining the class," Audrey laughed as she read the titles of only some of the books Emma was placed onto the shelf.

"Audrey that's enough, you aren't acting much like a future queen," Dutchess' voice rang through the room and Audrey paled before moving to take her seat. Today Dutchess was in human form, something Emma learned her and Sebastian could do on occasion. "Are you ready for today sweetie?"

Emma nodded and handed the teacher her binder which included her process for the project, reference material list and her final project before taking a seat at the back of the room.

"Well now, it seems like everyone has handed in their work. The first student is Annabelle," Sebastian was sitting at one of the student's seats with a clipboard in hand.

By the time Emma's turn came, she was a nervous mess, though to the other students she looked calm and bored. She got up from her seat and walked down the steps to where the grand piano was in the room. Emma adjusted the seat height and got a feel for the pedals.

After a moment Emma's hands began dancing on the piano. The theme that she wrote a song for was growth, so she wrote about someone who became lost after suffering a huge loss in their life, they wanted to kick the bucket and give up but someone came into their life and pulled them back up. After meeting that person they went back at the challenge they faced before and came out with more gratification.

Emma was completely focused on her song and playing it with the emotion it was meant to have, even if her expression and posture didn't show emotion herself. The pace of the song was fast, with some slower points to express emotion. She played an expressive piece and when she finished her song she took her hands from the keys and let out a long breath.

She noticed the classroom was silent, they usually clapped after a performance and when Emma stood up from her seat she noticed the room was shell-shocked. Dutchess and Sebastian were the first to clap before the room thundered.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" One of the students called out to her.

Emma shrugged before he answered, "Self-taught, that's why I borrowed books on sheet music." As Emma spoke the clapping in the room stopped, it was the first time most of them had gotten any response out of her.

Emma's face became red and she retreated back to her spot as other students made comments like "she speaks" or "that's not fair". She ignored them and shrank into her seat, Ben had taken the one next to her and was smiling brightly.

"That was amazing Emma," his voice was quiet as the teachers were getting the next student ready with a guitar.

"T-thank you, Ben," she whispered and her blue hair covered her face as she leaned it down. She opened her math textbook and was trying to focus on reading through the chapter again before she went to her test today.

"Can we talked about last week later on?" His accent had Emma's stomach doing flops. When she looked up at him and tilted his head, "Your hair, it's getting darker."

"Later," she said quickly before turning her attention back to her book. She had described the prince's attention to Evie as annoying, though she thought it was dreamy that he was visiting Emma in the hospital every day.

_He just pities me and is using as his test runners for his plan, he has to take care of us if it wants to work. _Is what she would tell herself throughout her time with him, she didn't know why she felt ill when he was around but summed it down to annoyance.

When it was Ben's turn Emma turned her head up to watch as he situated himself at the piano. No one knew other students prompts unless they shared it between themselves, but when Ben started playing the piano she recognized the song from a movie she watched while in the hospital.

The song that Ben played was _A Million Dreams_ at the beginning of the movie _The Greatest Showman_. A song that had Emma tearing up while watching it. Worst of all Ben leant her this movie and they watched it together, that was how some of their visits went.

The soft notes had Emma's eyes watering as she could hear the words of the song in her head. Unlike her expressionless playing, Ben was completely enjoying the music and let it show on his face.

When he was done playing all the students in the room began to cheer for him which has him flushed with embarrassment.

_Cute, he does get embarrassed. _Emma smiled to herself before picking up her bag and standing from her seat.

"What did you think?" Ben asked before Emma could make her escape. Emma looked down to his hand on her arm and back up to him.

Emma took a moment to think about what she should respond with, she could keep pushing him away as a friend or actually speak her thoughts. "Well," she hesitated, "I think I have a new favourite song from that movie," was all she said before she left for her next class and left behind a surprised Ben.

Mal walked over to Emma in the hallway as they were on their way to Remedial Goodness class.

"M, are you sure you want to go home?" Emma asked as she looked up to her friend. The girls were all short, Mal was 5'2, Evie was 5'4 and Emma was 5' so she always looked up to her friends.

Mal was quiet as she looked to her feet, "I don't want to think about what mother would do if I didn't come home with the wand. What if they decide one day they don't want us here in Auradon and send us back?"

"I want us to be able to stay here," she took Mal's hand as they walked together. Mal and Emma often had panic attacks and nightmares about what happened when Maleficent was displeased with them. Since Emma's father was locked away the other villains were the ones to raise Emma, and Maleficent tried to mould the daughter of the underworld to her liking.

"Me too," was all Mal whispered before they entered their next classroom with Fairy Godmother.

"Ah, Emma! Good to see you back," the cheery woman said as all the villain students sat down. "We do have a test today so if you don't understand anything just ask."

Emma inwardly rolled her eyes as they each sat at their own desk to write the test. Fairy Godmother sprayed some perfume in the room and they all learned quick that it was to write honest answers for the questions like "If a random classmate tripped downstairs what would you do?". They were doing this to quickly see how the teens were adapting to Auradon.

After a long and painful hour of being forced to write the absolute truth the five students got up as soon as the bell rang and they all left the room without saying a word.

Mal and Emma went off with Jay and Carlos to watch their gym practice while Evie went off to her chemistry class.

"Can't we go somewhere else? Like the library, or the dorm, or anywhere else?" Emma complained as she walked alongside Mal. She didn't want to be around the boys because after their gym period was lunch, and after Ben said he wanted to talk Emma just wanted to find somewhere to hide throughout the period.

"Just put some sunscreen on and you'll fine," Mal said handing her a tube of 100 SPF sunscreen. Emma groaned before she started applying it to her arms and face, Jay teased the girls about how pale they were every time they pulled out their sunscreen.

"If you'd get used to the sun you wouldn't need to use that so much," Jay teased and Mal jutted him in the ribs.

"Well excuse us for being pasty," Mal rolled her eyes which had the boys and Emma laughing.

When they arrived at the field the girls sat on a bench under the shade of a tree while the boys left to change into their gym clothes.

"What were the doctors doing in the hospital? They only let Evie visit because she was listed as your sister," Mal eventually brought up as she lounged on the bench.

Emma sighed and crossed her legs up on the bench, "They were doing a lot of tests, blood work, exams, scans, things like that sort. They're going to be doing exams with you and the others, the living conditions that we had on the Isle were obviously hell compared to here so they want to check for any illness."

"You let them do all of that?" Mal was surprised, her friend hated any sort of contact that came from outsiders. The thought of doctors needing to prod her with needles or to do any sort of health exam made Mal uncomfortable.

Emma shrugged, "They gave me something that helped me relax, I freaked the first time. Almost set the hospital on fire, but Ben was there when a lot of it was going on."

Mal's mouth dropped, why was Ben there so much? Evie told the others Ben stopped in a lot but they didn't understand why. "Why was he there?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Emma looked up and watched the boys practising. She noticed Jay was playing without attacking his own teammates this time, "It looks like Herc made him read the rulebook?"

"Yeah, their first game is next week. Jay's been doing a lot of practice outside of school now."

"What have you been doing the past week?" Emma laid down on the bench and rested her head on Mal's lap. The outdoors drained their energy, they weren't used to the heat or the brightness.

"Nothing special, though I was enrolled for art class last week. My first project is due Friday, the teacher gave everyone a giant canvas and told us to paint something that expresses ourselves." Mal grumbled as she played with her friend's blue hair.

"Are you doing your go-to stuff or actually going to try?" Emma asked while closing her eyes.

Mal hummed before answering, "I'm painting something, without the spray paint. The teacher lent me some oil paint that I actually used," there was a hint of satisfaction in her voice that made Emma smile.

"Show me later?" Emma asked, her voice tired.

"Obviously," Mal closed her eyes as they relaxed there. The two might not have been fans of the heat and sun but they did enjoy the cleanliness of the air in Auradon. The pair fell asleep in their positions on the bench without stirring until the boys came over after class.

"Ben don't wake them, leave that to Jay and me," Carlos was whispering as they began to approach.

"Sure, but why?" Ben questioned as he held his bag on his shoulder.

"Survival instincts will kick in if someone tries to wake us that we don't recognize," Jay answered simply as if it made sense.

"But they know me?" Ben was confused as the three stood there beside the sleeping girls. It was the first time Ben saw either of them so peaceful when Emma was sleeping in the hospital it wasn't as relaxed with everything that was going on.

"I mean, you can try. But if they kill you then we at least warned you," Jay shrugged and Ben moved to crouch next to them.

"Emma, Mal, it's lunch time," he said softly and when neither of them stirred he shook them gently.

The two girls sat up quickly and Jay had pulled Ben behind him. Mal's eyes were glowing green as she looked up at Jay while Emma's eyes turned yellow and her hair seemed as if it was on fire. Like her father.

The boys weren't worried about waking Mal up, she didn't carry weapons on her since arriving in Auradon and she needed to chant spells to use her magic. But while Mal was half-fairy, Emma was a goddess and much more unpredictable. She didn't need spells to do magic which made Jay nervous now.

"Hey Em, your hair is kinda doing that weird thing," Carlos said as he walked over to his Isle-sister. Emma looked up to Carlos and blinked as she wobbled from getting up suddenly. Carlos held her carefully as her hair rested in its flat blue state and her eyes changed back to their normal colour.

"That went a lot better than I thought it was going to," Jay mumbled while rubbing his neck.

Mal glared at Jay before noticing that Ben was approaching Emma, "It's lunchtime, you ready?" Ben asked and Emma nodded and waved at her friends before they left.

"Where are you guys going?" Jay called out though neither of the other two was going to answer as they kept walking.

"Do you think it has something to do about last week?" Carlos asked and Mal deflated, she wanted to be with her sister to help her.

Ben was walking in silence with Emma while they went into the main school building and climbed the stairs to his office. Closing the door behind him he motioned her to sit on the sofa.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm just going to get right into it?" Ben asked as he took a seat across from her. Lunch was made on the table between them and Ben watched as Emma held a glass of water between her hands. When she shook her head as an answer he nodded, "How many people knew your background and why wasn't it recorded before?"

Emma frowned and put the glass down, she would need something less breakable to fidget with so she held one of the sofa's pillows between her hands. "Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Maleficent and Evil Queen. Since there is little to no magic on the Isle, Hades gave me to Evil Queen before he was locked away. Since Evie and I look more alike than Mal and myself. Coming from a god she didn't want to disappoint him so she kept me alive on the Isle. By not telling people of my background, on the Isle, those who have power always are fighting for more or to survive. If anyone knew who I was," her voice trailed off as her head dipped down.

"You would have had to fight more being Hades daughter than Evil Queen's daughter," Ben finished and moved to sit beside her. He took one of her hands in his as he noticed she was beginning to shake. Emma nodded and looked at their hands, she didn't like being weak in front of others and tried pulling her hand back.

"Emma it's okay now, I'm not going to hurt or send any of you back to the Isle. You can rely on others for support here," he whispered as he let her go.

Emma got up from her spot and started pacing away from him, "What's going to happen when you don't want us here? Or if a mistake happens? When we graduate in two years?" She was throwing questions at Ben one after another, her anxiousness was causing the curtains to blow in the room and the temperature to rise.

Ben moved over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Emma, nothing bad will happen to you or your friends. I'll make sure of that, no one will ever go back to the Isle. You shouldn't have to live a life with that fear." Emma looked up at the boy who towered over her with watery eyes.

"We come with a lot of problems, demons and your people don't think highly of us," she whispered.

"Hey, whatever demons you all have we can work through them. As for the people, they are accepting the change between our people." He walked her back over to the sofa and she sat down with him. "Can I ask you a favour?"

Emma looked at him with cautiousness in her eyes, "That depends on what it is."

"Can you try to put some trust in me?" He asked with a soft smile on his face and held his hand out for her.

Emma looked at his offered hand and then her lap for a long moment, "You will be the first and only man from here that I trust with mine or my family's life." Her voice was quiet but just loud enough for him to hear what she whispered as she skittishly took his hand.

Her acceptance caught him completely off guard, a wide smile spread across his face as he moved to kneel in front of her. He knew how important it was to earn the trust that from the teens he brought from the Isle and he would work hard to keep it. "You won't regret it, Emma," his voice was heavy with his accent as he kissed her hand.

The action had Emma's pale face turning a deep shade of red as she stared at him. "Y-your parents are French, yet your accent is English?" The question earned a warm chuckle from Ben as he moved to sit on the sofa again before snacking on some food.

"Will you tell me something if I answer that?" He asked smoothly and when Emma nodded he explained, "Dad and his attendants were French, Mum came from England when she was a baby but often visited the country. So she kept her accent and I picked up from it." He did make a note of how she stuttered and how red she had turned, he found her rather cute and enjoyed her company however quiet it might be.

"Oh… That makes sense, your mother would have come over during the plague," Emma said quietly as she nibbled on some fruit.

"Exactly, grandpa travelled a lot with her after they left and when she was older she found Dad when they were settled in France temporarily."

"Then your Dad changed the name of the country when they became King and Queen," Emma hummed the thought aloud as she leaned back against the cushions.

"I think it's your turn to tell me something about yourself," Ben reminded her as he picked up a sandwich.

"Anything?" She asked Ben.

"Anything."

"Okay, um. Mal and I both act big, bad and scary because of the Isle but we're not actually as strong as we seem." She fiddled with the long sleeves of her shirt as she brought her legs up to her side.

"What do you mean exactly?" He had an idea of what she meant but wanted to take the opportunity while she was willing to talk to him.

"Ben, the Isle was a hard life. We all did things we're not proud of, it was a swim or drown life there. But when you take us somewhere we don't need to fight, well then we're just people who have a lot of baggage."

Ben nodded and was listening respectfully, "Would you tell me some of yours?"

Emma frowned and looked to her lap quickly, she was hesitant about how much she should really tell him. She was scared of him judging her or her friends for how they lived. When her eyes began to water Ben began apologizing quickly, "You don't have to, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry so much. I just want to know and understand more about you and your friends," he said panicked and was surprised when she took his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. Her hair covered her expression and Ben went completely still.

"If I tell you, you promise not to send us back?" She asked between quiet breathes.

"Of course Emma."

"When I was 11 I was stealing breakfast from crates that just came to the Isle. I was bringing food home to the mothers but one of the pirates caught me off guard and pulled me down into the sewers. He took mine and his pants off, that was the first time magic happened on the Isle. I used some power and these, ghosts, appeared and ripped him apart. I had to hide his body after that so I could convince Maleficent I had killed him with a knife if she knew I had the magic I don't know what kind of things she would have done to me." By the end of her story Emma was crying softly and Ben was holding her in a tight hug with his chin rested on her head.

The story was horrifying to Ben and he was deeply upset that innocent children went through such things on the Isle, "None of that was your fault. None of it," he whispered into her hair when she started hyperventilating. "Emma, breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth," he whispered as he rubbed her back.

It took her a while but eventually, she did calm down with Ben's reminders to breathe. When she pushed away from him she turned away and wiped her face dry, "That was humiliating." Emma grumbled as she got to her feet and collected her bag.

"Hey, don't beat yourself over something like that. You worked through it rather well," he told her as he stood up and smoothed out his suit.

"It's still embarrassing," she said as she walked to the door.

"You're a person like everyone here, showing feelings is okay Emma. Can I ask you a question?" He walked out of the office with her and locked the door behind them.

"Ask," she shrugged as she put her bag onto her shoulder.

"Do you remember **the** dreams?" His voice was quiet and when Emma froze in place Ben had his answer. Without saying anything she continued walking without saying a thing and Ben quietly walked behind her to their next classes.

When the school day was over the girls went back to the room they all shared and the boys came barreling in with candy and chocolate.

"We were told to bring sweets as a peace offering because you need to spill," Carlos jumped onto the bed with Emma which bounced her up.

"Huh?"

"Yeah spill Em, what happened during lunch?" Evie laid onto her stomach on her bed.

"Where were you?" Mal watched her with a raised brow.

Emma groaned and lay on her back with Carlos, "He just wanted to ask about my parental-situation, and wanted to let me know that he wouldn't send us back to the Isle."

"What do you mean he won't send us back? Eventually, they will want us gone," Mal spoke up with her arms crossed.

"That's the thing Mal, he won't send us back. Unless we commit murder or something, but we're here to stay." Emma told them all and Carlos pulled her in as he closed his eyes.

"I like it here," he mentioned before a barking came from the door.

"What in bloody hell is that?" Emma pointed at the small dog as she sat up.

"Oh, that's Dude, Ben kind of let me own him. He was the campus dog before with no owner," Carlos pat his lap and the dog came rushing up onto Carlos.

The teens hung out in the girls' room for the next few hours, chatting and doing homework. Emma was sleeping against Carlos who was reading a book he checked out about dogs. Evie was helping Mal and Jay with homework when a knock came from the door.

"Hey they're all in here," Lonnie called back and Jane and Ben both came over with bags in their hands.

"It's not even dinner and they're sleeping," Jane sighed as she came into the room with the three awake people looking at her.

"We have phones for you guys, some cards and dog supplies for Carlos," he looked over to the bed and was surprised to find Emma and Carlos cuddled together sleeping.

"Phones?" Jay was on his feet with Evie as Jane handed them brand new boxes with sleek looking smartphones inside.

"Well you guys aren't going anywhere so I'm catching up on some necessities with my dad," Ben told them and pulled five wallets out of another bag. He handed Jay a simple leather wallet, Evie a blue wallet with red rose stitching in it and Mal and purple wallet with a green shine to it.

"We picked out the ones for the girls, do you like them?" Lonnie asked, she had made friends with all of the villain teens and wanted to try to make them feel welcome. Especially after making the comment about their parents not loving them one night.

"They're perfect Lonnie, thank you," Evie smiled happily and hugged her friend. Mal smiled shyly and nodded as well.

Carlos and Emma sat up on the bed and each rubbed their eyes with the noise in the room, "What's going on?" Carlos mumbled half asleep.

"Catch," Ben said and tossed over a second leather wallet and Jane handed Emma a pale blue wallet with gold trim around it.

They looked at each other before opening it and Carlos' eyes went wide as Evie shrieked when she opened hers. Emma pulled out a health card and birth certificate which had all of her correct information with the exception of their Birth Place saying Auradon.

"Ben?" Mal's voice was quiet as she was confused when she held the small two documents.

"You're all officially residents of Auradon if you all accept this," he told them all and the five friends looked at each other in shock before Evie was the first to react and hugged Ben tightly.

"Thank you," she said before pulling back to wipe her eyes so she didn't smear her perfect makeup.

Carlos and Jay both moved to thank Ben in a boyish hug, Mal and Emma were both frozen to their places.

"What's the catch?" Mal asked as she tucked it carefully back into the wallet and put it onto her side table.

"There isn't one Mal, none of you will ever return to the Isle if that's what you want. Unless a serious crime was committed, but you're all good people and friends," he told them and Mal sat down and Evie took a spot beside her.

"What about past things?" She whispered and Ben looked at Loonie and Jane and the two girls nodded before they left and shut the door behind them.

Ben sat in one of the chairs from the desk and looked at the five as he folded his arms, "Past crimes, no matter how severe aren't going to sway my decision to keep you all here. It's more serious after hearing how life is on the Isle that I help you and other kids like you guys."

The five looked around at each other as if they were having a silent conversation, and Ben sat there waiting for them. "I told them what happened five years ago," Emma finally told them and was braiding her hair at the side from nervousness. "What I did to that man…"

"Why would you tell someone about that?" Mal jumped up from her bed so fast it sent Jay rolling on it.

"Because Mal, like I said before. We're in Auradon not on the Isle, and we're staying. So we need to trust someone, you might not pick him to trust but I will. He isn't his father and wants to help people," Emma got up and put her hands on her hips. The two girls were in a staring contest and the air in the room went cold.

"Whatever, I'm getting dinner," Mal threw her hands up before leaving the room. Her friends let out a sigh and Ben looked at them all confused.

"She's clingy," Jay and Evie said at the same time as they headed out to get dinner.

Carlos followed then Ben with Emma who closed the dorm room door.

"Did I upset her?" Ben asked Emma as they walked behind their friends.

"No, none of us are used to change. We're used to only having each other to lean on, so Mal probably feels like she isn't as important? I guess since I told you something you shouldn't have known," Emma put her hands into her jacket as they walked.

"I'm glad you told me, I want to be someone you can lean on," he bumped her lightly before moving to get his food in the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

/:AN - So as you may have noticed or will notice with this chapter I have changed a couple of things from the movies/shows to be slightly more realistic. King while still in high school is just asking for chaos so I have Ben's birthday happening in the summer where his Coronation will also take place.

Several months had passed since the children of the Isle had come to Auradon. The five VKs were busy as ever catching up on studies so that the could graduate into their final year of school, even if they had to do summer school.

Ben was in his final year of school which meant that once he graduated he would be crowned King of Auradon. The closer that the end of the term came the more busy everyone became with planning his 18th birthday event.

Emma and the other four were sitting outside eating their lunch when they noticed students running towards the front of the school.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked between a mouthful of bread.

"The King and Queen came to meet Ben, apparently some press wants to ask them questions as they're all together," Evie said while inspecting her nails, Doug sat beside her working on his homework.

"Let's go check it out," Jay said as he pulled Carlos and Mal to their feet, each of them groaned in response.

"Do we have to, I mean it's not like it's anything special," Mal complained as she walked with Jay. Evie, Doug and Emma walked behind Carlos and the other two.

When Emma saw the King and Queen standing with Ben she got a sour taste in her mouth, those were the two people that brought many villains back to life just to imprison them. She avoided meeting or ever seeing Ben's parents for that reason.

"July 1st is when the official Coronation will happen, I will be working with my father until I'm 20 to make sure things run smoothly," he answered the question of one of the reporters.

"Prince Ben, do you plan on bringing over more children from the Isle?"

"When do you plan on wedding?"

"What changes do you want to make once you become King?"

The questions where shouted one after another, though a pair of colourful heads caught his attention and he looked over to see his group of friends at the back. Though a set of glowing eyes caught his attention and he furrowed his brows.

Mal noticed the look on Ben's face and when he looked at Mal he pointed beside her. Emma's hair was furiously blowing around in its flaming blue colours and her eyes were white.

"Emma? Emma!" Her friends began to shake her gently before Emma blinked and locked eyes with Ben.

In the next moment three gunshots went off and the crowd all started screaming then stopped as they looked at the royal family at the front.

The three were standing in shock as Emma stood with her back to them in front of Ben. When blood started soaking through her white shirt Ben paled and reached for her before she vanished again.

"Emma?" Ben rushed from the guards that tried to pull him to safety and ran through the crowd. Ben and the villain kids rushed in the direction of the gunshots and found the shooter on his knees in front of Emma.

"Do you know who you just fucked with?" Emma's voice was much darker as she held her hand out in front of him above his head. There was a blue glow coming from it which had the man immobilized on the ground. Emma's hair was flying violently around her head as she looked down on the man.

"N-no," the gruff man choked out as he clutched his throat.

Emma smiled wickedly before she leaned down to him, "I'm about to become your worst nightmare." She said before he flew back onto the ground unconscious.

"Emma!" Ben shouted as he ran up and pulled her back against him. Her short was soaked in three spots where bullets had penetrated her skin.

"Ben…" Her voice grew weak as she returned to her normal self, her hand reached up to hold him before she collapsed against him.

Ben laid her on the ground as the blood-stained both him and the ground around her, his eyes welled up as he held her in his arms. The guards were arresting the unconscious shooter and the reporters were flashing cameras at the scene going on.

Evie and Mal both dropped beside Ben and were crying as they looked at their friend.

"Emma, Emma. Wake up," Mal sobbed as she tugged her friend's arm.

Adam was talking to Carlos and Jay and the two boys pulled the girls back from Emma. Hercules was the one who knelt beside Ben who was crying quietly as he didn't let anyone approach her.

"Ben, it's okay. She won't die from something like that," Hercules said quietly as paramedics were putting the girl into a stretcher. Ben looked over to the others, Mal and Evie were both crying as the boys had to hold them back so the paramedics could take Emma to the hospital.

Ben wiped his face as he looked up at the large man, "How do you know that?"

"Because it takes a lot more than that to kill one of my sisters or brothers," he ruffled the boy's hair and moved to help calm down Mal and Evie.

"Ben, let's take you and your friends to the hospital," Adam put his hand on his son's shoulder while Belle has calmed down Mal who had ended up crying into Belle's shoulder.

Nodding to his father the limo pulled up and Ben walked over to his friends, "Come on, let's go to the hospital."

That was enough to get the girls to stop crying and they rushed in the limo and Belle worked Mal through her panic attack while they drove quickly to the hospital. Mal continuously was muttering about how she couldn't lose her sister and Evie was holding her family's hands tightly.

When they arrived the villain kids went rushing into the building and were shouting for someone to tell them where Emma went.

"She's in surgery right now to remove the three bullets," a pudgy little man came into the hallway. "It shouldn't take much longer, then it's all about when she wakes up."

"Thanks, Doc," Adam said and motioned the kids to sit in the waiting room.

"Do any of you know how she knew the attacker was there?" Belle looked at the kids and when they all shook their heads she sighed.

"Know that my dearest daughter didn't plan that," boomed a voice from behind the parents. Everyone looked over at a giant made with orange skin and white hair. He wore a purple cloth that draped over his body.

"Dad, odd to see you making an appearance," Hercules said as he entered the room.

"I thought Hades-" Zeus cut Mal off from speaking.

"Ah, yes Hades is her father but I am as well. Complicated situation," he rubbed his head as he laughed. Everybody looked to him perplexed expressions.

"He has a habit of pretending to be someone else when he sleeps with people, so his DNA would have been mixed with Hades," Hercules sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"So you pretended to be Hades and slept with her mom…" Evie's expression was horrified at the realization.

"I didn't come here to talk about my personal affairs with children," he turned to the three adults and spoke. "Since she has my DNA she has more power than she would have if Hades was her father. She may be Goddess of Dreams and Ghosts but she has an endless pool of magic at her hand. She's a smart girl though, she doesn't use it often." Zeus looked sternly at the King and Queen, "I'm surprised she has a soft enough heart to have saved you both. Keep her safe," were his final words before he vanished from the room.

"Do your kids resent us?" Adam looked over the four who glanced to each other.

"If you didn't bring our parents back to life and put them on the Isle we wouldn't have been born," Evie said quietly.

"We wouldn't have had to go through what we did with our parents," Evie continued. "We don't resent you, being here is the best thing that's happened to us."

"But we all went through sixteen years of torture before, Emma holds some stronger feels about this," Carlos rubbed Mal's hand to keep her calm.

Adam swallowed a hard lump in his thought and looked at his son, "You're a good man Ben, you will make a better King than I have."

"You guys need to come quickly," Doc called and the group rushed into the hospital room where the doctors were trying to keep Emma in the bed. When Emma saw all her friends enter her eyes welled up and when she saw Ben she smiled.

It was a real smile, the first one that Ben saw from her and she flung herself at him. He caught her and chuckled while wrapping his arms around her carefully. "You need to lay down Emma," he whispered as he brought her back to the bed. The doctors all sighed with relief as they continued setting up the room now that Emma was calmed down.

"Emma, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Evie rushed to her side and held her sister's hand.

"I'm fine."

"She's going to continue bleeding unless she stops moving," a nurse gave her a side-eye as she worked on the monitors.

"It doesn't hurt," she sighed and squeezed Evie's hand.

"Emma, you saved our and our son's life. We are forever indebted for what you've done," Adam bowed his head. The thought of this girl losing her life for his family deeply upset him.

"Just consider us even now," she whispered and held Ben's hand when he came over, Carlos had crawled onto the bed and everyone was somehow surrounding her.

"Even?" Belle cocked her head as she held her husband's arm.

"For giving us all a life here," Mal blinked as Emma smiled while nodding.

"Don't do something like that again," Ben mumbled tearfully and within moments Emma was asleep. The nurse had sedated her so the girl could get rest while the three wounds were fresh and probably re-opened due to her earlier dramatics.

When Emma woke later that evening she looked around the room groggily until she remembered where she was.

Carlos was curled up sleeping on the bed with her, Adam and Belle were talking quietly on the sofa of the room. Her other friends weren't around and when the royal pair noticed she woke up Belle came over to her free side.

"How're you feeling, dear?" Belle asked as she sat on the edge of Emma's bed.

"Tired but well and ready to go," Emma sat as she sat up which stirred Carlos.

"We would like to keep you one more day until you're recovered from the incident yesterday Miss Aidon," Doc came into the room with his chart in hand.

"I'm fine Doc," Emma said and slipped the hospital robe off her shoulder so she could unravel the bandages. The Doctor nearly flew over to her as she did so and was stunned speechless when only pink tissue was under the bandage.

"Fascinating," he said while blinking. "If you feel physically well then there is no reason for you to stay then."

Evie, Jay and Mal came in with a bag of clothes and handed to it Emma so she wouldn't be wearing hospital clothing out.

"We were invited to stay at Auradon Castle, there is" Jay looked outside the window. "A lot going on because of what happened," Jay spoke up.

"The reporters are outside and at the school, if you're okay with it you all can stay with us for the weekend so you aren't being cornered," Belle spoke up as Emma closed the curtains around her bed and changed into her clothing that her friends brought.

Emma thought about the offer as she sat on the bed, she wasn't sure how she felt about staying somewhere else for the next couple days. Evie and Mal slipped into the curtain and sat with her, noticing their friend was unsure about the offer.

"Hey, it's a good idea. It'll be a small break from school and you need time away to rest," Evie whispered and put her arms around her friend's shoulders.

Carlos opened the curtain and saw Emma nodded and looked over to the royal family, "Okay, we're good to go then."

"Let's head to the limo then and we can head home," Adam said as his wife motioned for the kids to leave.

"I'll meet you in the car," Emma said quietly before she disappeared to be sitting in the vehicle.

"I don't think I'll get used to that," Belle chuckled as she walked alongside Adam.

"She doesn't have to stop using magic, right?" Mal asked them as the left the room and they all saw Hercules waiting.

"We can't ask a god to not use their power Mal, as long as it's used for good then it's all okay," Adam smiled back to her and started chatting with Hercules.

"There's going to be a lot of paparazzi outside, just keep walking to the car though," Ben told the others as they approached the doors. When they exited the hospital there was a crowd of dozens of people with microphones, cameras and the questions began to fly as they left the building.

"Your Majesties, how is the girl?"

"Ben, is it true you're engaged?"

"Is she a bodyguard for His Highness?"

Adam motioned the kids into the limo and took a seat beside Belle as the last person inside. Emma was seated in a corner and Ben had sat beside her since he was the first to enter the limo.

"Are you feeling okay, Em?" He asked quietly as he touched her arm.

Emma looked up at him and nodded with a little smile, "Yeah."

Evie and Mal shared a look as did Adam and Belle. They could see Ben's affection for Emma clearly, though weren't sure if it was because Emma had almost given her life for him.

They arrived at Auradon Castle within the next half hour. Each of the villain kids had seen it from a distance but were speechless when they were up close. They drove through a beautiful garden to reach the front doors and when they got out of the car were hit with the scent of roses.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," Emma look to the King and Queen as she got out and Ben stood beside her.

"Don't thank us, Emma, my family wouldn't be here if it weren't for you today," he smiled down on her as he held Belle.

"Can we go for a walk," Ben asked Emma as he rested his hand on her back. Mal tried stepping forward but Jay held her back and shook his head. Emma nodded hesitantly and Ben led her away towards the gardens.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour, let's show you all inside," Belle looked to the others with a smile that showed amusement. "Mal, don't worry too much, I think Ben is shaken up about today," Belle put her hand on Mal's shoulder and the girl nodded reluctantly.

"Are you really feeling okay?" Ben asked Emma a few minutes into their walk.

"I'm fine Ben, where are we going?" She reached for his arm to stop him from walking.

"I-... I need to walk off today, I'm not okay with what happened Emma," he looked down sadly to her.

Emma pouted slightly, she didn't like seeing any of her friends upset and moved to hold him tightly.

"Hold on tightly for a moment Ben," she told him and he did as she said.

"What are you doing?" He asked embarrassed with his arms around her all of a sudden. Ben felt like he was beginning to be sucked into a tight vacuum and in the next moment, they were standing on a stone platform beside a crystal clear lake.

"This is where you had in mind right?" She looked over to the lake as her hands-on him loosened.

"How did you?" He looked around them in amazement, "I mean yes, but it was too far."

"Well we're here now," she smiled up to him and moved to sit on the ledge of the platform next to the water. "Don't feel bad about what happened Ben, you're going to be King in just a few months. Aren't people supposed to protect their King?" She looked up to him and noticed how upset he seemed.

Ben took a seat next to her and took his shoes off as he put his feet in the water, "I don't want you to do something like that again. What if it had actually killed you?" His voice was thick with emotion as he looked out at the water.

"Then I would have died for the man who gave my family a second chance," she looked up to him with tear-filled eyes and smiled softly. "I would do it again if it were to happen."

"Please don't," some tears escaped Ben's eyes as he held her gaze. Emma reached up to wipe them away and as Ben caught her hand he tucked her sky-coloured hair behind her ear.

The gentle touch had Emma's face burning as she watched him intently, "Ben, what're you-?" She stopped speaking as he dipped low to press his mouth to her own, the suddenness of his action had left her stunned. After a moment she pushed back and stared up at him, "Ben, we can't. You're going to be crowned King soon."

"That doesn't matter, Emma. I have feelings for you," Ben's voice was hushed as his hands held her face gently, his thumbs stroking his reddened cheeks.

"But I don't want a relationship like this just for fun, and you can't have someone like me as your, your…" her eyes welled up as she looked away.

"My Queen? It doesn't matter where you're from or who your parents are, I want to be with you. So don't do something crazy again like you did today," he leaned down and kissed her cheeks where her tears flowed from.

"What about your reputation? We can't do this."

"What do you want?" He tilted her chin up so he held her gaze, his other arm wrapped around her to pull her against him.

"I want to be by your side," she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned up to return his kiss. Ben tangled his fingers in her hair and used his free arm to lift her onto his lap. "Are you sure?" She whispered on his mouth as she blinked her eyes open.

Ben chuckled softly as he lifted a strand of her hair, the colour was closer to Evie's hair colour and he kissed it. "Yes, I could also ask you the same. Being the consort to the King will be stressful at times."

Emma nodded and they both laughed happily as he hugged her so tightly she thought she might stop breathing.

"We should head back," she shot up from his lap embarrassed, having forgotten how she was sitting on him.

Ben stood and when Emma moved to hug him so she could bring them back she felt something hard on her stomach that had her face and neck turning as red as a tomato.

"Sorry, we can wait," Ben started to step back from her but Emma shook her head and held him.

"It's okay, just hold on," she held him tightly and when his arms tightened on her she brought them back to the front of the castle.

"That's really neat, but I'm dizzy now," he said while dropping his arms from around her and taking her hand in his. Emma glanced down to their hands as he twined his fingers through hers, "Ready?"

"Mh-hm," she swallowed a hard lump in her throat and Ben escorted her inside as the guards opened the doors for them. Mal and Evie were sitting on one of the double staircases waiting for their return and Belle and Adam were standing off to the side.

Mal gasped and Evie squealed when they saw their friends holding hands.

"Is it official now?" Evie clapped excitedly.

"Yes, it is," Ben smiled down to Emma who was still flushed with embarrassment and had tried to cover her face with her sky coloured hair.

"Congratulations to you both, Emma you're welcome here anytime," Belle came over with Adam.

"Yourself or any of your friends are welcome, as family," Adam smiled down to his son and Emma.

"Thank you for Your Ma-"

"We won't settle for anything other than Mum or Dad," Adam laughed as he stopped her.

"He's not lying," Mal grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Dinner is ready," called a plump older woman from the hall.

"Ben I think I'm going to go lay down," she looked up to him as she tried to escape somewhere to relax.

"I can show her to the room," Mal offered. The two girls had a very picky diet since Mal couldn't eat most foods that contained iron because of her Faery background and Emma was often too tired or anxious to eat at proper times.

Ben nodded and left with his parents so they wouldn't disturb the girls with questions.

Mal started walking with Emma up the flights of stairs and smirked when she began thinking, "So, you and Ben huh?"

"I guess Evie won the bet huh? Emma chuckled as they walked up the stairs together.

"He will be good for you Em," Mal said happily for her friend.

"I hope I can be the same for him."


	4. Chapter 4

**_:/A/N Please let me know if you all are enjoying this story so far and any critique is openly welcome._**

_When Emma opened her eyes she recognized the place that she was in. It was dark but it was the Enchanted Lake that she had visited earlier. It was nighttime now but the light from the moon reflected off of the lake and gave it an ethereal atmosphere. The more that she looked around the area she recognized it from her dreams on the Isle._

"_It's the first place that we met," came a soothing voice from behind her. Emma looked up at Ben who was dressed in his pyjamas, looking down she realized she was in hers as well and flushed as she turned away._

"_I didn't recognize it earlier," she tiptoed from the platform onto the lake which she had fun doing in the dreams that she shared with Ben._

"_It looks very different at night," Ben peeled his shirt off and dove into the water. When he emerged he was right next to Emma's feet and stared up at her. "How are you feeling, you didn't eat dinner did you?"_

_He reached up for her hand and pulled her carefully into the water, "I'm fine, I just needed some sleep. Being around so many people wear me out, Ben you know I can't swim right?" She clutched his shoulders as she couldn't find the bottom of the lake._

"_It's okay, I'm not going to let anything happen," his laugh sent shivers through her spine. She felt like the water got cold as they floated there in the lake. "Why do you keep looking away?" he scooped her against him and made her look at him._

_When her face became more flush Ben laughed again and spun her around in the water, he knew what she liked and wanted to tease her a bit. "Is it my accent?" he whispered into her ear and her tenseness had his eyes twinkling. "I knew it!"_

"_Stop teasing me," she mumbled and moved to get out of his arms. As she moved to sit on the water she saw something dark moving in the water, "Uhm, Ben? Is that you doing that?"_

"_Doing what?" He straightened himself and looked around them, to him everything seemed as peaceful as it always was. Though when Emma was pulled underwater everything stopped around him._

Ben woke up to the sound of a deafening scream and jolted from his bed to the room Emma was sleeping in. Her other friends were already in there trying to wake up Emma who was thrashing around in the bed, which was dripping with water as if it was flowing from somewhere.

"What's going on?" Adam's voice boomed from the doorway and when he looked at the bed of teens trying to wake their friend he looked worried.

"Should we be calling someone?" Belle had put on a housecoat as she stood at the door with Adam.

"No! Don't do that, she'll wake up eventually," Mal shouted at them and she held one of her friend's arms down. When blue flames began appearing randomly throughout the room everyone stopped.

"We need to wake her up, now!" Jay looked at Ben and motioned him over with his head. Ben got onto the bed and pulled Emma against him to try and calm her.

"Emma, it's time to wake up. Before someone gets hurt," he started whispering over and over. After a minute she began to calm down and the room dried itself and the fire went out without leaving damages. Evie had tears in her eyes watching her friend and Mal was holding her hand. The last time this had happened Emma had burned a part of the town on the Isle down and didn't wake up until the next day.

Ben kept talking to her, telling Emma to wake up and after five minutes her eyes flew open to show a clouded colour. "Emma, are you okay?" he whispered and watched as she blinked several times until her pupils returned she started shaking her head before bursting into a mess of sobs.

"What the heck just happened?" Belle looked to the four friends who were standing there unsure.

"Can it wait until the morning?" Ben looked over to his parents while holding Emma who was still shaking.

"Do you want us to stay?" Evie asked and Ben shook his head.

"No, she'll be okay," he told them and held Emma tightly in his arms.

"Come get us if anything happens," Mal gave Ben a hard look before they all left the room. Adam and Belle stole a look to their son before switching the light off and closing the door.

For a while, he sat with Emma leaning on his chest between his legs. When she stopped crying she held him tightly, "I'm sorry."

Ben furrowed his brow as he pushed her hair back, "What for, love?"

"I woke everyone, and worried you all," she buried her face into his neck, still shivering at the thought of what had happened.

"Don't worry about that, what happened? You were pulled into the water by something," Ben laid back on the bed with her flush against him and lifted the blanket over them to hopefully relax her.

"It was one of my great-great-great grandfathers, he has a wicked way of talking to me," she cuddled up to Ben and closed her eyes tightly.

"What did he want?" he asked while running his fingers through her hair.

"I don't know, Tartarus gets too into his torture that he forgets why he wanted to talk."

"Torture, did he do something to you?" Ben leaned up slightly while looking down at Emma.

"Not physically Ben, it's just all in dreams and the head. I have nightmares every night, it comes with the package of being Goddess of _Dreams_ and Ghosts. It's actually nightmares, but when I sleep with Evie or Mal everything is less… Violent."

"Would you like me to stay with you?" He asked as he laid back down with her. Ben tucked his arm under her head and his free hand rested on her side.

"Would you?" She looked up at him and reached her hand up to hold his face gently. When he nodded she smiled and got comfortable with him there, she was fully aware of their bodies and had to spend a long time willing herself to sleep.

When Emma woke up the next morning she felt like she had slept for days. The mattress she was laid on was warm, when she started shifting Emma realized she was laying on Ben instead of a mattress.

Startled she moved off of him without disturbing his sleep, it had to only be 6AM since the room was coloured pink and orange from the morning sun. While leaving the room quietly Emma pulled on her jacket and padded down the hall from the room. She was thinking of last night while wandering the castle and was humiliated by what she had done.

"You're up rather early for a teenager," Belle's soft voice came from in front of Emma.

"No rest for the wicked?" Emma looked up to Belle and bowed her head, "Good morning Your Maj-"

"Mum," Belle corrected and put a hand on her hip.

Emma grimaced at the action and said nothing as she looked up at the Queen.

"If you're to be my daughter-in-law someday then you must call me Mum," she smiled warmly and held out an arm that insisted Emma follow her.

"Isn't a day too soon to be thinking of that?" Emma mumbled shyly as she walked with Belle.

"It might be, but he is Auradons prince," Belle smiled to the nervous girl. She brought her to a dining room that had glass walls and plants flowing all over. "How are you after last night?"

Emma sat with Belle at a set of couches and folded her hands onto her lap, "I'm okay now, I often get night terrors, I didn't mean to wake everyone."

"It's okay Emma, you came from a rough childhood. Adam and I were worried you'd been shot again," Belle sighed as she sipped on hot chocolate that a servant brought for them. "So you and Ben slept together last night?" Belle asked in a playful tone that had Emma start choking on her drink.

"W-we just slept," she stuttered out and placed her drink down with a shaky hand.

Belle laughed as she watched Emma almost spat her drink, "You guys will make a great couple. Just remember to be safe when you do decide to 'sleep together'," Belle air quoted for Emma who was cherry red now. "You know what I mean?"

Emma nodded after a few moments which had Belle sighing in relief. The kids that came from the Isle had online-learning health classes, they all were embarrassed when they learned what the class was meant to teach them.

"Just make sure that you don't rush into anything you aren't ready to handle, and I'm always here if you need to talk about anything. Okay?" Belle smiled a motherly smile that had Emma believing her.

"Thank you, Belle," Emma was tucking hair behind her ear shyly.

"Oh, I guess that's all-right, welcome to the family Emma. I heard your real name was Melinoe, how did you get the name, Emma?" Belle questioned, her interest peaked at having her sons love interest alone.

"Well I didn't want any extra attention on the Isle so the fact that I was Hades daughter was hidden, so Evil Queen nicknamed me Emma. It's similar to Evie and Melinoe if you really grasp at a straw."

Belle hummed as she thought about that, "So would you like to be called Melinoe?"

"I haven't really thought about that," Emma said quietly. She had no reason to hide now, though residents of Auradon didn't know her real parents either. And if someone were to call her Mel that would be too similar to Mal.

"There you guys are, breakfast is ready," Adam looked into the room where the two were sitting. Carlos popped into the room and Emma stood to go over to her friend.

Carlos nearly jumped on her when she made her way to him, "Oof, Carlos you're heavy!" Emma groaned as she flicked her fingers and began walking out with a floating Carlos behind her. Carlos pulled her up, they had fun with her magic like this and they just floated along towards breakfast.

The servants that they passed all gave them odd looks and the two just laughed as they continued on.

"You seem okay after last night," Carlos mentioned and Emma nodded.

"Yes, and I swear if another person asks me I'm going to explode," she sighed.

"I guess it's good we all heard that then," Evie laughed watching them approach the table. Emma dropped Carlos onto the floor and stepped down herself, she frowned as everyone was watching her.

"Hey don't worry about it, you didn't burn us down this time so it's okay. We should've stayed with you last night," Mal sat next to her and eyed Ben who was across the table.

Emma sent Mal a hard look, she didn't enjoy when her friend tried to baby her, especially in front of so many people.

"This time?" Adam asked as he took a seat next to his son. Everyone in the room stopped talking or moving when he asked that. The villain kids all turned and looked at Mal and Emma.

"Yes, this time I burned nothing down. Call uncontrollable emotions a gift from one of my three parents," Emma snapped at Mal before she hastily got up to leave the room.

"Why did you say that?" Evie looked at Mal with a sad look.

"Well, why are they so willing to accept us without knowing who we actually are or what we've done? All because Emma took a couple of bullets?" Mal burst suddenly as her eyes flashed green.

Adam sighed and stood up to stop the kids from fighting, "Mal, we want to know more about all of you. On your own terms, when you're ready. We're willing to trust you because one of your family members willingly almost gave her life for Ben. Whether you all knew if she would've died or not, we didn't know. So we're grateful for you all being here, okay?" Mal looked like a puppy who had been yelled at and she ducked her head down before she got up to rush from the room.

Jay sighed and started eating, followed by Carlos and Evie who all seemed to brush it off easily.

"Do they get like that often?" Ben looked over as he looked to the door both girls left.

"Yeah, it's a big adjustment for them right now. Mal and Emma both have a lot of things bottled up and no outlet until they snap on each other, they're both so difficult it just happens that way." Evie explained while making up a plate of food for Emma and Mal.

"Want some help?" Ben asked as he stood to help Evie carry the plates.

"No it's okay, I'm going to talk to both of them," she carried the plates easily before leaving the kitchen to find the two girls.

"We don't get in the way when the girls need to let off steam," Jay said while eating.

"More like duke it out," Carlos laughed and the King and Queen gave each other a very concerned look. Within the minute the floor started vibrating and Ben looked at the two boys who shrugged. He got up from his seat and rushed up the stairs as the vibrating turned to a rumble.

Evie was standing outside the room that Emma's and Mal's shouting came from and when Evie saw Ben she walked inside, closed the door and locked it.

"Why would you even mention that thing about burning us down?" Emma shouted as her hair flamed above her head.

"Why didn't you tell us about these sudden feelings you have for the soon-to-be King? Don't you think you're mixing up his kindness?" Mal shouted quickly back as her eyes were an emerald colour.

"Well, look at you now. You haven't been the best to talk to since coming to Auradon, you aren't even trying to like it here," Emma waved her hands dramatically. Mal was furious and if it hadn't been for Emma's magic Mal would have turned into a dragon by this point.

Emma's eyes turned cloudy as she and Mal circled each other, a moment later Emma blinked and stopped walking. "You like Chris and you're taking that frustration out on me!"

"Don't dig into my head!" Mal started throwing anything she could read at Emma.

Emma walked over and grabbed Mal's head as her palms heated up against Males pale skin. In the next moment, she fell onto the ground exhausted and Emma flicked her fingers and cleaned up the room.

"So why don't you let yourself trying liking him?" Emma asked as she and Evie began cleaning.

"I'm not good, and I don't know how to like someone that way." Mal sat on the floor at the bottom of the bed with her knees pulled to her chest.

"None of us know how Em, that's why we're figuring it here. Together and with others. Mal, I love you, Emma, Jay, Carlos and romance is similar but so much different," Evie sat on the bed and started running her fingers through Mal's hair.

"Is it worth it?" She asked fearfully and put her forehead to her knees.

"Yes," Emma and Evie both said at the same time and smiled down to Mal.

"What do you do with someone you like?" Mal whispered innocently and Evie started chuckling.

"You just enjoy their company, have adventures with them, go on dates, maybe even kiss," Evie teased and Emma sat beside Mal on the floor.

"Just because we start dating others doesn't mean we aren't going to be as close as we are now," Emma put her head on Mal's shoulder which relaxed.

"Promise?" Mal laid her head against her friends and flicked her eyes up to Evie.

"Of course."

"Promise."

"They're done," Carlos ran into the room after a few minutes of silence and Jay followed behind them.

"Took long enough," Jay walked over and pulled Mal and Emma up to their feet. "They have a pool here, ready to go swimming?"

Emma rolled her eyes, noticing Carlos was dressed only in black and white trunks. Jay was wearing a red pair and Ben who was standing at the door wore a blue pair with yellow crowns. Ben smiled over at Emma before maids burst into the room with racks of suits.

"Okay boys, get out so we can get the girls into swimsuits," Mrs Potts urged them out.

Over the next couple minutes, the maids had stripped the girls and had them dressed in swimsuits that suited each of them.

"I guess it's a good thing we aren't shy of each other," Evie was laughing as she fixed her hair and applied waterproof mascara as the maids finished tying Mal's and Emma's suits. Evie wore a high neck bikini that had blue sequins sewn to the top though she had pulled a red cover-up around her waist to hide some scars that brazed her sides and thighs. Mal was thrown into a purple tankini with green bottoms, she enjoyed the modest look of the swimsuit. Emma was forced into a pastel blue bikini with a lace layer over top, she was thankful that she managed to get the boyshort bottoms instead of the bikini bottoms.

"Why do you all have such scars?" One of the maids asked and offered Emma a silk robe to wear.

"We came from the Isle where all villains were banished, what did you think people did there to kids?" Emma looked to the woman before leaving the room with Evie and Mal.

None of them wanted to explain the causes of their scars so they wore their swimsuits and cover-ups in a way that hide them.

"I was wondering what you guys would end up wearing," Carlos had stayed and waited for his sisters while Jay went with Ben to the indoor pool.

"It's kind of weird," Mal muttered while adjusting the straps.

"It's exposing for sure," Emma had her robe closed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh come on you guys, we all look hot." Evie winked and slapped both of her friends on the butt.

Emma shrieked and Mal flushed furiously, "Hey, no touching." Emma laughed and swatted Evie's hand away.

"Ben's not going to know how to keep his hands off of you," Evie said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Emma's brows furrowed as she slowed down.

"You have a curvy body that's going to have all his attention," Carlos simplified with a sigh. He and Jay always had to explain things to their sisters when it came to guys or their self-esteem.

"I don't think…" Emma had her arms crossed tightly over her chest as Evie cut her off.

"Shush, no more. Trust us on this one and own your body," Evie whispered as they approached the pool. The girls slowed down when they saw almost a dozen more teens here. Chris and Elias from Arendelle were swimming with Ben and Jay. Lonnie and Jane were with Ruby, Rapunzel's daughter and Melody, Ariel's daughter in the hot tub. Doug was sitting on the ledge of the pool talking with the guys, though when Evie walked into the room his attention was glued on her.

Evie walked over and started talking with Doug, the two had made their relationship official last month. He supported Evie's dream of living in a castle and her fashion job at the school.

"This just got a little awkward," Mal mumbled and stuck with Emma as they stayed near the entrance. A couple of the guys and girls had looked over to them and Emma and Mal were both regretting their decision.

Jay got out of the water and approached them, he smiled at Carlos and they both nodded their heads before Jay threw Emma over his shoulder and Carlos lifted Mal into his arms. The girls shrieked as the boys jumped into the pool with them causing a splash so large it soaked Evie and Doug off to the side.

Mal clung to Jay as he pulled her back up and she started smacking him as he laughed. Melody came over and offered to help Mal to the shallower end which she accepted graciously, sending Jay a hard glare before she and Melody swam away.

"When did you learn to swim?" Emma clung to Carlos like a monkey as he floated there in the water. When a pool noodle floated over Emma reached and sat on it so Carlos had some room.

"It just happened," he laughed and moved to swim over to Jane as the girls entered the pool. When Carlos left Emma looked over to see Melody had turned into a mermaid and was swimming around will Mal happily who looked like she was learning. Emma pushed herself up onto the water and sat on the surface with her legs dangling in the water.

"That's cool," Lonnie swam over with Chris and Elias.

"How are you doing? We heard the news, you saved Ben from a terrorist," Elias pulled himself up onto the cement side. He swept his white hair out of his eyes and leaned onto the surface. He and Emma had bonded once over how then looked like an identical opposite sex copy of their parents it often creeped others out.

"Uhm, yeah I did. But we're all fine now, I don't even have marks to show it." Emma shrugged as she twirled her toes in the water.

"Still what you had us all worried," he scolded with narrowed eyes. He was mature unlike his cousin (who he often called his brother) who was sometimes an airhead.

"Sorry," Emma bowed her head and looked into the water of the pool.

"Just don't do it again, we're glad you're okay." Lonnie splashed her as Jay came to challenge her to a lap race.

As Ben swam over Elias and Chris both left to join others. Ben crossed his arms on Emma's lap as she was stable while sitting on the water.

"How're you doing?" He cocked his head cutely as his check rested on her knee.

"Mal and I are good, I'm feeling fine," she reached down to run her fingers through his wet hair.

He closed his eyes under her touch and smiled softly, "You look amazing by the way."

That had Emma laughing as she tilted his head up by lifting his chin and leaned down so her lips brushed his, "Is that just because of how little I am wearing?"

Ben started coughing at her sudden comment and slipped under the water. Emma was laughing and reached down to pull him back, "No comment huh?"

"Well I didn't want to sound like a pervert," he whispered as he held her to keep his head above the water. Emma dropped down into the water and held his shoulders as she laughed, Ben was used to supporting her as when they often met in dreams it usually involved swimming.

"Oh my god, so you guys actually started dating?" Ruby squealed which had everyone's attention turning to them.

"She would be his consort, King's can't casually date," Jane mentioned while the others were looked at the couple still. Emma stared at Ben uncomfortable with the situation and wished she had left her hair down so she could hide behind it.

"Yeah, we're a couple now," Ben told the others and pulled Emma over so they could get out of the pool. He took two towels from a basket and offered her one. "What's the matter?"

Emma looked up at him before taking the towel and moving to sit on one of the lounge chairs, "Nothing is wrong."

"I may not have known you longer than a few months Emma, but I can tell you're lying," he sat on the chair with her and tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ear. Emma frowned as she sat with the folded towel on her lap, sighing Ben draped his around her shoulders.

"The title consort just sounds, demeaning I guess," she folded her hands on her lap and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but it means nothing bad. It's a formal title for a companion, as I can't call you my fiancee yet." He nuzzled his nose against her hair.

"It's just, Zeus or Dad I guess, has 23. So it just seems like a loose title," she whispered. Ben tilted her face up and kissed her in front of their friends, those who were watching started whistling.

"Emma, you'll be my one and only. I promise you, so trust me okay?" he smiled on her lips before pulling away. Emma smiled up at him and nodded, hiding behind him from their friends who teased them.

"I am glad they're a bunch of people around," he chuckled deeply as his eyes skimmed up and down her figure.

Emma flushed furiously and smacked Ben's shoulder, "Ben!"

"Hey, I find my woman sexy what can I say?" He smiled as he caught her hand. Emma's lips twitched as she pointed her finger at him and lifted it up, as she did Ben lifted into the air and she walked him over to the pool and quickly dropped him in while the others laughed. Not noticing as Evie came up behind her and pulled Emma into the pool along with her.


	5. Chapter 5

:/AN So this chapter starts becoming rated M, the story rating will change form here out.

"One-two-three, one-two-three," Ben's voice was clear while he counted with one hand on Emma's waist and the other holding her hand loosely.

Emma was guided through the ballroom in the Auradon's Castle where Ben was teaching Emma to dance for the upcoming event. The music that Ben was played from his laptop was on a long loop so they danced for almost an hour before they both started getting tired.

"There isn't much to teach, you've got it perfectly. It's sorta weird how quickly you learn everything," he commented while pulling her over to the hanging bench on the terrace.

"I have to though, people still remember that when I came here I didn't even know the basics of math," she mumbled while sitting next to him. Ben was dressed down in his blue dress pants and a white buttoned shirt that he'd rolled up to his elbows. Emma wore a high-waisted black skirt the flowed delicately around her knees and paired it with a blue striped buttoned shirt that she also had rolled up.

Ever since Ben and Emma started dating Evie had completely revamped her wardrobe from jeans, leggings, plain shirts and hoodies to outfits that were much cuter and presentable.

"Hey, don't push yourself with that stuff. Especially not for me, go at your own pace," he told her while kicking his shoes off to bring his legs up and pulled her in against him.

"I don't want to make you look bad," Emma rested her head against his chest as she laid against him.

"Shush, you won't," he kissed the top of her head affectionately. Emma was starting to adore the weekends she spent with Ben, the closer graduation came the busier he became as well. Now there were only two weeks left until the summer which meant Ben's coronation and birthday.

"Is there anything you would like for your birthday?" She asked and leaned up to kiss him softly. Emma felt a deep growl in his chest and smiled on his lips, she enjoyed teasing him about some of the beastly traits he had gotten from his father.

"Time with you," he smirked and bite her bottom lip playfully. Whenever Ben had gotten even slightly sappy with Emma she would always get embarrassed and try to change the atmosphere or hide.

Ben kept her from pulling back and pressed his lips back on hers while moving to let her hair down from its bun. He tangled his fingers in her hair and let his tongue brush across her lips before her lips parted for him with a soft moan.

When he had gotten the reaction he wanted from her he smiled and Emma's eyes widened before she teleported from his arms and was standing several feet away from him.

"You jerk," she looked over her shoulder before moving to walk back inside.

Ben laughed as he lifted her into his arms and smiled at the pouting face looking up at him, "Payback."

"Hey love birds, how are the lessons going?" Belle was in the room and laughing as the two snapped their heads up to her. Emma moved so fast out of Ben's arms it was a blur to the other two. Belle sighed watching Emma, the young girl always became nervous around herself and Adam even after all the bonding they had tried to do.

"Ben you have a meeting shortly and Emma, someone came to visit us," Belle told them and both look surprised. Emma tapped her head which gathered her hair back up into a neat up-do like before Ben had pulled it out.

"Who is here?" Ben asked as he walked over holding Emma's hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to feed her to a pack of wolves. Go find your father," Belle urged him before she took Emma to one of the lounges. Once she saw ahead of familiar white hair she started smiling and Elias stood to hug his friend.

"Hey Meilia," Elias smiled and Emma scowled at the nickname he had given her. Her friends in Auradon knew her birth parents though that was as far as it went, some of her friends gave her a nickname from her real name.

Emma rolled her eyes before noticing Elsa was sitting with Anna on one of the expensive sofas in the room. "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna," Emma nodded her head and sat with Elias.

"It's refreshing not having someone speak with formalities," Elsa leaned back while smiling.

"I'm sure Elias told you that my grandmother likes to torment me if I don't act properly to my status," Emma shot Elias a look.

"Of course, it's a pleasure to meet you Melinoe," Elsa moved to shake her hand which Emma found pleasant since most women in Auradon curtseyed.

"Oh my god, I mean goddess. But she's actually a goddess? Can you use magic like my sister?" Anna was gushing next to Elsa and Elias grumbled with embarrassment.

Emma started laughing before pointing her index finger at Elias and turning his hair black and also made objects from the table float.

"That is so cool," Anna was laughing and made sure to take a photo of her nephew before Emma changed his hair to its normal white colour.

"So what is this visit about?" Emma asked and Belle sighed, she had tried getting Emma into a class to learn proper speech but it apparently wasn't working well.

"I thought I would check in on the kids that came from the Isle, a lot of the parents and children from Auradon don't understand what it's like for you children. And to remind you that just because you're here doesn't mean you need to turn into a pink princess so has perfect manners or anything like that," Elsa was fond of the children even though she hasn't met all of them.

"I do understand the pressure of needing to be "good" all the time, people still worry about me after what happened with Anna sixteen years ago. But don't turn yourself into something you're not just to satisfy others."

Emma was stunned speechless for a minute as if something had brought Elsa her to talk with her knowing what she needed and when Emma looked up at belle she knew who was the cause. Belle smiled affectionately at Emma and rested her hand on top of the younger girls.

They had stayed for several hours talking and gossiping about stories that Elsa, Anna or Belle would share with the two children. By the time that Belle and Emma had seen off the three guests, it was dark out and close to bedtime since there was school tomorrow.

"How about you stay the night Emma?" Belle suddenly asked as they walked back inside.

"I really shouldn't, it only takes a moment for me to return to the dorms," Emma was surprised by the sudden offer Belle had extended to her.

"This will soon enough be your home, you should spend some time here. I'm sure Ben wouldn't mind."

"Wouldn't mind what?" He came walking down the stairs with his father beside him.

"If Emma stayed the night with us," Belle responded and looked to her husband who had a surprised look on his face.

"As long as they behave," Adam warned Ben looking down at him.

"Of course, Dad. Emma?"

"U-Uhm."

"Yes, now go get ready for bed you two," Belle pushed them and Emma grabbed Ben's hand quickly before bringing them to Ben's room in the next moment.

"Ah!" Emma slumped against his door and covered her face with her hands, "This is so awkward."

"Mum really likes you," he chuckled and kneeled down in front of her. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to, Melinoe."

"Oh not you too," she closed her eyes when he kissed her forehead then looked up to him shyly.

"If you do want to stay I'll keep on my half of the bed," he stole a kiss from her lips before he left to shower.

That left Emma alone and she used magic to ready herself for bed so she didn't have to make herself anymore awkward. She sat on the bed and thought about how Belle put her in this situation. Emma knew Belle just wanted to prepare her for the summer or when her friends weren't around but it still embarrassed her. Emma had only slept with Ben the first time they visited the castle, occasionally Ben invited everyone over and Emma would sleep with Mal or Evie.

The feeling of the bed sinking panicked Emma and she looked up to see a freshly showered Ben sitting beside her.

"You were spaced out there, you sure you want to stay here?" Ben asked worriedly as he tucked some blue hair behind Emma's ear.

"It's alright with me," she told him quietly and leaned up to cup his face and kiss him. Ben laid them on their sides and rested his arm under her head while the other held the back of her neck.

Emma rested her hand on his back to pull him closer, her heart raced from the situation they were in. The had made out in his room before but that always happened during the day and not in pyjamas.

As Ben deepened their kiss he slowly started hovering over her and let his tongue dance against Emma's. When Ben let his hand move from her face to her waist Emma lifted up against him slightly, her legs twitched when she rubbed against him.

"Christ, Emma," Ben leaned his forehead against her shoulder as he breathed shakily.

"Not calling me Melinoe now?" she whispered huskily against his ear and chuckled when she saw the goosebumps on his neck.

Ben moved his elbows to rest on both sides of her head and ground his hips against hers, "Don't you know it's bad to tease?" He whispered and bite her lip, smiling when she let out a pleasured gasp.

"Yes but I'm bad, remember?" She ran her lips along his neck and bend her knee up to press him closer, "Don't stop?"

"Are you sure?" He asked before starting to grind against her again, his hand caressed the skin under the hem of her shirt.

"M-mhm," Emma ran her hands up his back under his shirt and was surprised when he tugged it off the rest of the way. Her face was a deep red as he kissed her and pressed her down into the bed. When she felt his body tense she knew he was close to release and could tell in his head he was nervous.

"It's okay Ben," she whispered and tugged on his bottom lip gently. He shivered and caught her in a final kiss as he came in his pajamas bottoms. Once he caught his breath his eyes flew open as he rushed from the bed into the adjoined bathroom.

Emma flicked her fingers and sent a change of clothes into the bathroom for him. She stretched out on the bed and hugged the pillow while she waited for him. When he did come out his face was as red as a tomato as he approached the bed in fresh pants and without a shirt.

"You okay there?" She asked and looked up to his face when he laid down and pulled her in to cuddle.

"Mmh, I didn't think that would happen tonight believe it or not," his accented voice was husky and it made Emma's stomach jump. He smiled when he saw her face starting to turn pink and placed many kisses on her face, "Stop staring Melinoe."

"Can you just keep talking?" She mumbled and laid her head on his chest.

"You were okay with that?" Ben asked innocently and Emma moved to sit on top of him.

She placed one of his hands on her waist and kissed the other, "You may not be here if I wasn't."

He smiled and sat up, moving his arms to wrap around her waist. "I love you, Melinoe."

Emma gaped when he said those words and frozen in his arms. She knew that she cared for Ben as much as her brothers and sisters but the word love had never passed her lips and it made her awkward.

"Hey, don't force yourself to say it until you're ready. I'm a patient guy Mel," he smiled softly which put some of Emma's unease at bay.

"Behind closed doors yes, it is your name after all and you said you didn't hate it," he brought her to lay down with him on the bed and pulled the covers above Emma.

Ben didn't mind her changing the topic and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Ben," she whispered and let him hold her close while she closed her eyes to fall asleep.

The next morning once Ben had woke Emma up she had left for her dorm to get ready for the day. Thankfully Ben woke up earlier than Mal and Evie and she was able to get dressed in a gray dress with leggings and a turtleneck underneath and as usual she used magic to curl her hair before she escaped.

They did have two bedrooms attached since the normal dorm rooms didn't accommodate three roommates theres had their spare school things and hobby supplies set up in the other room. She stopped by the dining hall to grab some breakfast before class and left to go to the school building once she was done. Once Emma saw the reporters outside catch a look at her she immediately wished she braved Mal and Evie instead.

She was cornered against the statue of Ben's father before questions started getting thrown at her.

"Lady Emma, no one has spoken since the incident two months ago. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine." She replied simply which had more questions shouted out.

"There's a rumour that you and Miss Evelyn aren't related as you have different magic than the Evil Queen possessed, is this true?"

Emma was silent as she looked over to see Ben's limo pulling in and Mal and Evie starting to walk towards them.

"Yes it's true, my parents are Hades and Persephone," Emma's voice was clear as she spoke to the reporters and as she tried to walk away from the crowd it grew thicker.

"How do you like being the Prince's consort?

"Is your father being trapped in River Styx?"

"Okay all right, excuse me," Ben moved through the crowd smoothly and hooked his arm around Emma's waist. "We will let you know if that situation ever changes."

"Did you ever think you would be with a villain kid?"

Ben laughed while holding an apple in his other hand and leaned closer to the microphone, "We're done here." The reporters all started shouting as Ben lead Emma back from the crowd. Fairy Godmother had stepped into the front and was managing to send them away.

"You told them?" Mal's tone was full of disbelief as she stood behind the couple.

"Yeah, I don't want to hide anymore and keep pretending that my heritage isn't what it really is," Emma looked over to Mal and Evie though Ben still had her secure against him.

Emma was relieved that Evie was smiling widely, "I'm proud of you Emma."

Emma flushed whenever called her that, she wasn't sure if she wanted her friends to suddenly start calling her another name that she hadn't grown up with. Mal was silent as the bell rang and Evie pulled her off to classes with a shrug towards the other two.

"Why did decide to tell today?" Ben asked as the two walked to their music class.

"Because I'm not ashamed of who my fathers are. Hades didn't want to be evil but he was made the King of the Underworld, so that would have taken a toll on anyone after that long. And I know he loved his wife," Emma smiled as she looked down to her feet.

Ben smiled at the woman next to him, he wouldn't have imagined the silent Emma he met half a year ago would turn into someone with so much more confidence.

When the two walked into the music room everyone was silent as they turned to them.

"It seems like we have a new student," Sebastian said while pushing up the tie he wore which was decorated with fish.

"Why don't you introduce yourself," Duchess smiled as she pushed back her hair and sat on the desk.

Emma smiled in front of her classmates as they all returned the smile when she spoke, "My name is Melinoe, Goddess of Dreams and Ghosts and Princess of the Underworld. Though you can all keep calling me Emma." Her classmates began laughing and some of them even came up and congratulated her for coming out with something so big.

Today was the last day of their music classes as they finished up presentations in the recording studio. Today was Emma's and a few other students and she was dreading her turn. The class walked over to the studio room where some others were ready with the equipment set up. The studio room with equipment was large enough for their small class and the recording room where Emma would be was big enough for a small group.

The final project was to create a cover of a song which had a thick texture. Emma decided to sing a cover of a song and was glad half the class had the same thought.

When the second last person came from the room and everyone clapped Emma realized it was her turn and her skin and hale both paled.

"Hey, you'll be great okay? You've practised a lot for this," Ben whispered to her as the equipment worker took her USB with her pre-recorded instrumentals and back up vocals on it.

"Emma, it's your turn. You have five minutes until the start," Sebastian called out from the crowd of students.

Emma was starting to panic and Ben pulled her to the side to try and calm her down, "Hey Emma, sit down for a minute and breathe."

Emma nodded and sat on the chair he brought her too. Ben was rubbing circles on her back while Emma closed her eyes.

"Uhm, Emma. Why're you doing that?" Ben asked while he watched her hair turn several shades of dark blue and when she opened her eyes they were a clouded blue.

"Hm? I thought you wanted me to calm down?" Her brows furrowed as she stood back up and stretched her arms out. Ben always forgot to ask why her moods shifted when her hair did.

"So you're ready?" He asked worriedly.

"Yup," Emma smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him before she walked to the room.

One of the assistants was getting Emma set up with a large set of headphones and positioned her next to the mic.

"Test one, two, three," as the studio workers did their set up Ben was listening to the conversation around him.

"What do you think she sounds like when she sings?"

"I'm not sure, she doesn't talk much I'm surprised she chose option two."

"Quiet everybody," Duchess called and in the next moment, everyone was silent.

As they tested the music out Ben was surprised to hear such a hard sound coming from the speakers.

"Ready!" One man called into his microphone which went to Emma's headset. She took several breaths before she started her final performance.

"_Outside we're lonely but we are free_

_We're misfits, rebels, we're creeps and freaks_

_How come they've got it figured out_

_While we're lost, waiting to be found?_

_Maybe we need something different now_

_For every broken bone and every lie you've told_

_Every time you're lost and you can't find home_

_This is for the ones who always feel alone_

_We are outsiders_

_Living inside a broken world_

_We are outsiders_

_And I know sometimes it can hurt_

_But it gets better yeah we'll make it through_

_We'll stay golden when we're black and blue_

_We are outsiders_

_But we're not hiding anymore_

_This is who we really are_

_Inside they talk about all their plans_

_Must be nice to have someone light your path_

_But inside their hearts are breaking_

_Cause they don't know what they're missing_

_Outside we're lonely but we are free_

_For every broken bone and every lie you've told_

_Every time you're lost and you can't find home_

_This is for the ones who always feel alone_

_We are outsiders_

_Living inside a broken world_

_We are outsiders_

_And I know sometimes it can hurt_

_But it gets better yeah we'll make it through_

_We'll stay golden when we're black and blue_

_We are outsiders_

_But we're not hiding anymore_

_This is who we really are"_

The song Emma sang was Outsiders by Against The Current with piano, cello and guitar instrumentals. She had become creative working with the cello and used it to create a drumbeat that the song needed. Everyone was silent as Emma's clear and breathy voice shocked everyone as they listened to her sing.

When she finished singing her eyes and hair returned to normal and she sucked in a shaky breathe when the recording light switched off. Emma took the headset off her head and set it onto the stool before she left the room and when she exited everyone stared at her.

Emma froze and stared back at everyone, "What? Was it that bad?" Her voice cracked before ben moved to hug her tightly.

"That was amazing, what are you saying?" Ben looked down at her everyone started clapping as Duchess and Sebastian started.

"That was great Emma," Melody came up to them and stole Emma and left the recording room.

"Emma, can you explain to us why you chose that song?" Sebastian asked as he went to the front of the classroom and the students all sat down. Emma frowned thinking she might have avoided that, though the others explained their choices right after performing them.

"My friends and I are labelled as _freaks_ and as the _villain kids_," as Emma started she sighed when the room went silent. "To us, Auradon is our outside, we're free here but labelled. To those of us who grew up on the Isle, we're envious of people who were born here. And yeah, we're outsiders here in this broken world and the way we get treated hurts but we've got lots of friends to help us through tough times. Which don't involve broken bones or lies anymore and we don't hide who we are anymore," she finished before she sunk into her seat.

Ruby was the first to break the silence in the room and started bawling as she threw herself at her friend, "W-we love you here Emma!"

Meghan, Megara and Hercules' daughter nodded as well as many other students.

Emma had to peel away from everyone when the bell rang for the next class and thankfully Duchess called her aside.

"Thank you for taking my class Emma, and sharing your final project with us. I know you won't be in music next year since you got both credits from this class but I hope you visit me," Duchess said tearfully as she hugged Emma.

"O-of course, thank you, Duchess and Sebastian," Emma smiled over to the redhead who was trying not to tear up.

"Now off with you, don't keep the Prince waiting," Duchess teased before pushing Emma off.

Ben held out his hand for her as she climbed the steps to the top of the room, "Why don't you sing more often?"

"Hm? Oh. Uhm, when Maleficent ever heard Mal or I singing she would starve us for a week," Emma shrugged as she walked with Ben to their open class since their finished exams for their second-period class.

"You're joking?" Ben stopped walking as looked down at Emma who furrowed her brow.

"Did I sound like I was joking?" She asked simply and tugged him to keep walking.

"It's hard to tell when you're joking," he held her firm from not leaving. "What else happened on the Isle?"

His question made her flinch and she started moving him with magic, "Walk or I'm dragging you."

Ben sighed and started walking by himself though slipped his arm around her waist as they went outside to find somewhere quiet.

When Emma found their usual spot under a willow tree she sat down on the grass with Ben next to her. "I don't know what you want to know Ben, that I was starved for weeks, beaten half to death, drowned, burned and more? Yeah, it happens to everyone on the Isle," Emma held his hand and tightened her hold when the hair on his arms started raising and a growl came from his chest.

"Ben, calm down. Look at me," Emma held his face as she used magic to soothe his temper. She hadn't seen it before but figured the gold in his eyes was something passed on from his dad.

Ben's eyes filled with tears as he moved to lay his forehead to Emma's, "I'm sorry that happened to you. To all of your friends," he whispered while tears started falling from his cheeks.

"We're okay Ben, scars and all we're here and living," she let him lean on her to comfort him.

"If dad hadn't sent everyone to the Isle this wouldn't have happened," he mumbled.

"But we most likely wouldn't be here now Ben, and you aren't your dad. You don't have to follow his path, make your own when you're King," she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Emma, I hope we can make it a better place for other kids from the Isle," he nuzzled her affectionately as he calmed himself.

"With you as a King, Ben anything you want will be possible."

Her words made his face light up and he pulled her in close as he placed a heavy kiss on her lips, realizing how much he really loved the daughter of Hades.


	6. Chapter 6

:/AN Here is a shorter update, please leave comments about what you guys think so far. I was struggling deciding to have Mal's love interest change from Chris to Elias or to a girl, she just gives me that vibe of being bisexual? Anyways here is the update. Also wanted to glimpse into what the Isle would REALLY be like if all villains were there.

There were only a few days left until school was over for the summer for Auradon prep. When lunchtime came everyone was sitting outside in the heat. Emma was sitting with Carlos while Jay and Ben were talking about the sports clubs that Jay would join next year.

"Does spirit day involve hitting people, stealing?" Jay was asking Ben and Mal rolled her eyes.

"No, No. But feel free to put those in the suggestion box," Ben told Jay who nodded and ran to get his bag.

"You lied to get him to leave you alone?" Evie cocked her head while Mal started laughing.

"Well I," Ben rubbed the back of his head.

The cheerleaders walked onto the field to start practising the cheer for the years last tourney game.

"F-I-G-H-T what's that spell? Fight, fight, fight!" Audrey and the team called while practising.

"Is it just me or does that cheer sound exactly like that spell that my mom used to say to us when we were kids, how did that go?" Mal looked at Evie whose eyes lit up. "B-I-T-E, what does that spell?

"Bite, bite, bite," Evie finished while laughing.

"Speak no words, we'll cause a freight. What's a bark without a bite, yip!" The girls said at the same time and both finished off with a bark when Mal accidentally used the spell.

Emma and Carlos raised their heads when Jay started rolling on the ground and scratched his head with his foot. Mal rushed over and started barking at Emma and Carlos who were laughing loudly.

"What's that Mal, you want me to help you? Of course, I speak dog, my mom is Cruella De Vil, sorry Mal but opportunities like this don't happen every day. Hi Jay, roll over, play dead." Carlos jumped up and took his phone from his pocket and started snapping photos of Jay while getting him to do tricks. Emma looked over at Ben whose eyes were wide and he whined sadly.

Mal brought her spellbook over to Carlos and growled at him as she took his phone.

"Fine, give me the spell book I will help you reverse the spell. Bark - woof - bark - bow-wow - bark - gr," Carlos read to her and when Mal finished repeating his words Jay sat up and glared at Carlos.

"Jay, you know how I said spirit day shouldn't involve hitting people?" Ben walked over to the group standing.

"Yeah," Jay stood from the group and brushed the grass off of himself.

"I changed my mind," Ben looked at Carlos with a smile before Jay started chasing him with a menacing look on his face.

"Oh my god, that was terrifying!" Evie shrieked when she could talk again and Emma was wiping tears from her eyes.

"That was priceless, I hope Carlos sends me those photos," Emma chuckled as her friends all looked at her.

All of the villain kids had finished their second last year at Auradon prep without problems and all passed their classes with amazing grades thanks to Evie and Doug's tutoring. They had even passed their smiling exam in Remedial Goodness and were exempted from the class next year.

No one had seen Mal that night everyone wanted to celebrate so Evie, Emma, Carlos, Jay and Ben were looking for Mal while the rest of their friends were setting up a party.

Evie and Emma had gone back to their room and noticed Mal's things were thrown around the room and there was a note left on her empty desk.

"_Dear Evie and Emma, _

_I've left to return to the Isle, Auradon is not where I belong. I can't keep pretending to be someone who I'm not meant to be, you all deserve your happiness in Auradon._

_I will miss you all, _

_Mal xo"_

Evie's eyes began to spill over with tears as she finished reading the short note out loud and looked over to Emma who was stunned. Her face started turning grey and her eyes started turning yellow before she stormed from the room with Evie shouting after her.

Emma walked into the lounge where the others were all hanging out and saw Elias sitting with his brother on the couch.

"Carlos, Jay, Mal left to go back to the Isle!" Evie shouted at the two boys who jumped up once they saw the state Emma was in.

"This is your fault, what did you say to her?" Emma approached Elias as the room starting turning blue from the flames scattered around.

"What? I only told her she should stop using her mom's spellbook, there are some dark things in there," Elias stood up and looked down on Emma.

She used her magic to force him down, "She's gone now, back to the hell we came from." Emma's eyes flared before she dropped unconscious and Hercules caught her before she hit the floor.

"Guess it's a good thing I stayed late today," Hercules laughed as he lifted the girl on his shoulder.

"What did you do to her?" Evie was sobbing while Carlos and Jay were comforting her.

"Just something to make her sleep so her emotions didn't run crazy," Hercules shrugged and looked at Elias who was wide-eyed.

"She wasn't going to hurt me, why'd you do that?" He asked which had all their friends looking at him.

Hercules smiled kindly, "You're right, she wouldn't have hurt you. But she might have hurt herself, I'm going to take her to her room now." He told them before walking with Megara who smiled sadly to their daughter.

Evie pulled Ben away as she wiped her eyes "She's really gone, Ben. I have to go get her," she passed the note to Ben who took it.

"This is my fault," Elias walked over. "We got into that argument but she wouldn't stay to listen, I didn't want her to stop using magic just… To stop using her mothers, maybe make her own book of spells? I will go and get her to come back," he spoke quietly and his eyes were glassy.

"You'll never find her, you need to know the Island. You have to take me with you," Evie had collected herself again as she looked up at the tall Ice Prince.

"Us, you'll need strength in numbers, none of us are too popular over there right now," Jay said with his arm around Carlos' shoulders who nodded.

"I will go with you guys," Ben said sadly. "Are you sure you guys want to go?"

"She's my best friend, but let's get two things straight. You have to promise that we won't get stuck there again," Evie looked at Ben's eyes and his heart sank.

"I promise," he nodded and Jay and Carlos were getting everyone in the room to head back to their dorms since they wouldn't be celebrating tonight.

"Second, we can't go with you looking like that," Evie sassed and Jay smirked as looked over to them.

"King Ben dressed all bad-boy? Should we wait for Emma to wake up?" Jay asked.

"No, we go soon while it's dark. We can't leave Mal there longer than tonight, who knows when Emma will wake up after what Herc gave her," Evie told them and they all nodded and left for the girls' spare bedroom which had Evie's fashion work all in it.

Carlos and Jay left for their own room on the way to change into their old Isle outfits and when they met up in the spare room Evie was also changed and getting Elias and Ben ready.

"Damn Evie, you really roughed them up," Jay pulled Ben's hat down more which made him look more homeless.

"Let's go bring Mal back, Evie said and Ben led them outside where his limo waited. He got into the driver's seat and looked back as everyone sat inside before driving off towards the Isle.

When they crossed the wait and went through the barrier Carlos got shivers as he got out of the limo. "Let's hurry, the last thing we need is our parents finding out we're here."

Evie's skin crawled with goosebumps when she thought about Maleficent and the five of them covered the limo with tarps. During the drive to the Isle Evie was explaining to the two Auradon Prince's how not to act while they were on the Isle. Evie led the way through the alleyways towards the place Mal stayed.

Ben walked slowly while looking at other dark areas, Jay and Carlos had to hold his arms and drag him forward while Elias walked with Evie. There were muffed or blood-curdling screams coming from several places all over the Isle that they could hear. The sound of crying and breaking of glass and screams for help had Ben completely in shock as he was dragged along.

Several prostitutes approached the boys as they walked and Ben was sick to his stomach looking at the sex that was on display around them, he was convinced half of what he saw was rape and pushed over to the wall and started throwing up.

"Dude, hurry up or you'll draw attention to us," Jay whispered as Evie and Elias waiting in the shadows for the boys. When Ben was done he nodded and Carlos and Jay continued pulling him along until they reached the villain kids' old home.

"She's up there Elias," Evie picked up a large rock and threw it at the caution sign above them. He nodded and moved to step into the elevator and left his friends down below.

"This is really where you all were raised?" Ben eventually managed to speak as he sat off to the side and was shaken.

"Yes Ben, some villains aren't as bad as others but they were all punished the same. Pedophiles? Put on the Isle with children. Murderers? Put on the Isle around hundreds of people," Evie looked down at him sadly. "But none of this is your fault, Ben."

"I want to fix what happens here, nothing here is humane. I can't believe dad and Fairy Godmother did this," he dropped his head into his hands and Evie kneeled down to hold his arm.

"Ben don't blame your dad for this, he didn't know better when it happened," Evie tried to get him to calm down. When Elias came back down they all smiled widely but it quickly disappeared when he came down alone.

"Elias, what happened? Where's Mal?" Carlos asked as they stood up.

Elias was fuming as he walked past them, "She doesn't want to go back!" He yelled at them and the area around him turned icy while he walked. Ben rushed after Elias and Evie looked up towards Mal's room.

"She can't stay, she won't make it here. She isn't evil like the others here," Evie whispered and Jay nudged her.

"Uhm, did you guys see where Ben and Elias went?" Jay said and they started walking in the direction of the ice but found it stopped in the alley suddenly.

"If you want the King and Prince back alive," Harry stepped out from the shadows and smiled wickedly at them, "Bring Uma Fairy Godmother's wand by tomorrow." He walked past them and let his hook run over Evie's check which caused red to dot her check in a thin line.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you think this will really work?" Carlos asked from the back seat of the Limo as Evie drove them from Auradon back to the Isle.

"It just needs to fool them long enough for us to grab the guys and get past the barrier," Mal said in the passenger seat holding the wand in her hand.

"We need to get Ben back for tomorrow, if he isn't there for the Coronation we're all screwed," Carlos was shifty in his seat with nerves.

As Evie parked the car they all got out and looked at the tunnel, "Ready?"

"No, but let's get this over with," Mal said and started leading their small group. The tunnel brought them to the harbour where the pirate ships were kept and once they stepped out noticed that Uma's crew was already up and waiting. Elias was unconscious while Ben was standing at the plank with Harry pointing his sword at him.

"Uma, be smart here, if you kill the King then you won't get your wand," Mal walked to the ledge of the platform as Harry edged Ben further.

"We want the wand, Mal. Or the King walks the plank and drowns," Uma smiled viciously as she drew her sword.

"I have it here," Mal pulled it from the sleeve of her jacket and showed Uma. "Now the King and Prince!"

"Give us a demonstration," the crew yelled.

"Hey, we don't have to do this. Mal, whatever you do, it's going to be a lose-lose there's gotta be a better way. Uma I promise I'll give you your chance, you'll have your say," Ben was speaking frantically as his balance worsened as he stood at the edge of the plank.

"Now Mal or I'll push him over for being so stupid," Uma ordered.

Mal thought quickly and noticed Dude off to the side and flicked the want towards the dog, "Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word. Talk, dog."

"Does this vest make me look fat?" Dude asked, he wore a matching vest like Carlos's and that seemed to please the pirates. "Hey, does anyone have some bacon? Cookies?"

"Give me the wand!" Uma fumed and started approaching them.

"Give me Ben and Elias," Mal ordered back and Uma motioned hair to bring him over.

"Oh, before you go, tell your mom that Gaston says hi, and also tell your dad that my dad wishes he'd finished off your dad when he had the chance," Harry pushed Ben forward to his group as Mal threw the wand to Uma.

The wand was caught midair when a figure dressed in all black clothing appeared.

"Queen Emma," several members of the crew whispered and dropped their swords.

Uma grew furious and started hitting them. "Kill them!"

"Emma!," Mal shouted and Emma looked back to them with a murderous smile.

Her hair was fiery blue under the hood and her eyes clouded, "Get yourselves back to Auradon. I'll bring Elias back Mal," Emma told them and they group hesitated before the ground under them started shaking and the boat set fire. Ghosts from every direction swarmed the area and Emma used her magic to push her friends to the tunnel.

"Mal, we can't leave her! Somethings going to happen," Ben was yelling frantically as the group had to drag him away.

"Ben, she nearly ran the Isle before we left. Her magic works here, she'll be okay," she pushed him into the limo and Evie floored it once Mal closed the door. Ben was looking out the window and he paled when he saw such a large fire starting where they just came from.

"Stop staring at the fire," Emma mumbled as she landed on the floor of the limo with Elias on top of her.

"Emma, Elias? Is he okay? Are you okay?" Everyone jumped down to help the unconscious Elias off her.

"Yeah, we're fine. They drugged him so he couldn't use any of his power," Emma pulled her hood off and threw herself at Mal.

"What were you thinking? You stupid bitch," Emma sobbed as Mal squeezed her.

"I-I'm sorry Emma, I promise I won't leave again," Mal rested her head on Emma's shoulder as they cried.

"If you need help talk to us, we came here together. You can't just leave without letting us try to help," Carlos told her and Jay nodded.

"I'm sorry," Mal broke down in front of her friends for the first time in months and Emma worked her through her anxiety attack as they returned.

"We'll see you later," Emma looked at the boys who nodded before Evie, Mal and herself teleported to their bedroom.

"Get some rest Mal," Evie laid on the bed with Mal once they were into something more comfortable to sleep. Emma pulled their blackout curtains closed so they could get a couple of hours of rest before Evie would be hoarded with people for their outfits for today.

When Evie was done getting Emma ready she looked in the mirror and stared at herself. Evie had made her a delicate gown that had a gradient from black at the top to cobalt at the bottom, the dress ended at her ankles and she wore black flats since she didn't want to risk tripping during this day. Her hair was curled and pinned into an updo and Evie had done her makeup stunningly.

"Evie, you turned me into a different person," Emma complained as she twirled the long dress.

"No sweetie, just another you," Evie held her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Now go and we'll see you soon," Mal told her. She wore an eggplant coloured strapless dress that flared out at her waist and ended at her knees.

"I'll see you guys soon," Emma smiled happily at her friends before she disappeared to be beside Ben who was dressed in his blue and gold royal outfit which buttoned up to his neck. His hair was brushed back neatly and he smiled when he saw Emma in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Ben whispered as he turned and his jaw nearly dropped.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Emma smiled and moved to run her fingers through his hair.

"After all this is over we need to talk about the Island," Ben kissed her forehead and Emma sighed and mumbled under her breath before Adam and Belle walked into Ben's room.

"It's time son," Adam said and Ben held his arm out to Emma and she took it with a small smile. They walked out of Auradon Castle and Ben helped Emma onto the carriage and took a seat with her while his parents road in a second one behind them. Emma was clutching Ben's hand as they approached the Cathedral and the sea of people that created them was endless.

"Hey, don't get nervous. You just need to sit there," Ben smiled at her as he waved while they rode by. Emma nodded and had a fake, but convincing smile plastered to her face. "Emma, would you wear my ring?"

"Huh?" She blinked a couple of times as it sunk in what he said. "But why?"

"Until I get you your own I'd like for you to have this," he slipped it off his finger and took her hand and put the ring onto her index finger. The ring was large on her tiny hand but she used a spell to have it fit and ben smiled, "Perfect."

Their carriage rolled to a stop and ben let out a heavy sigh before he got out and took Emma's hand to escort her down. The crowd around them cheered for the couple and for Ben's coronation and Emma smiled up at Ben, "Good luck, Ben."

"Thanks, I'll see you inside," he leaned down and kissed her lips in front of Snow White who was the reporter at the event.

Ben pulled back and smirked when Emma flushed shyly, he knew she didn't like the public display of affection but enjoyed teasing her occasionally. He walked up to the steps of the Cathedral and Emma was escorted by a Knight inside along with Ben's parents who were to wait at the front for Ben to enter.

"Emma, thank you for giving Ben and us a chance. I can't understand how hard it must be for you," Adam spoke while they waited for guests to be seated.

"Don't thank me, I think Ben will want to talk later about the living conditions of the Isle," Emma warned them and Adam nodded understandingly.

"You'll be a good wife for him one day," Belle said affectionately which had Emma blushing madly.

"About last night, I just…" Emma started just as Ben entered the room went silent while he approached his family at the front and he stood next to Emma a step below his father and mother. Belle had started to tear up and dabbed a handkerchief under her eyes while Adam had a hand on her back.

"I told Ben it wasn't going to be an easy adjustment," Adam spoke when Ben stood there with them.

"You also taught me that a king has to believe in himself. Even when it isn't easy," Ben said softly as he smiled up at his parents.

"I did? I, how very wise of me," Adam chuckled.

"Ben, we are very proud of you. You keep listening to your heart," Belle said and hugged Ben tightly.

"You're gonna make a fine king," Adam hugged Ben as well and they parted as Fairy Godmother approached them.

Ben kneeled down in front of the older woman as she took her wand and stood in front of Ben, "Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?"

"I do solemnly swear," Ben bowed his head as Fairy Godmother lifted her wand.

"Then it is my honour and my job to bless our new Kin-" The crowd let out an audible gasp when the wand was snatched from Fairy Godmother's hand by her own daughter. Bolts of magic shot from the wand as Jane struggled to use the wand.

"Child, what are you doing?!" Fairy Godmother shouted as the ground shook with magic.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo," Jane was yelling as she tried to use the wand on herself. More explosions shot out form the wand as Jane couldn't control the magic.

Screams were coming from all around the room as some walls had been damaged and the ceiling had begun to collapse. Emma panicked and rose one hand up to put a barrier around everyone as stone crumbled and pointed the other at Jane to freeze the girl.

Emma twirled her finger and the rubble began floating back to where it had fallen from and the walls slowly repaired themselves as Emma approached Jane. She took the wand from her hands before unfreezing the girl. When Emma held the wand her eyes flashed white and the royal family stared at her.

"Emma, give me the wand," Ben approached slowly.

"Ben, that's my mom!" Mal was running from the crowd towards them when she was thrown back by Maleficent suddenly appearing.

"You ruined my fun, spawn. It would've been a sight to see their precious Melinoe destroy Auradon compared to myself," the evil faery looked around the room wickedly as she froze everyone in time.

"Give me the wand child," Maleficent approached Emma who was trying to shift back.

"Stay… away…" Maleficent smiled as she took the wand from Emma.

"Go away mother," Mal fumed as she looked around at all of the frozen Auradonians.

"Ha! You're funny, this party is just getting started. What should we do first?" Maleficent asked her daughter.

"You don't know what I want! I'm not you," Mal shouted as Maleficent was testing the wand by casting simple spells first.

"Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and… Years of practice being evil. You'll get there."

"No, I will not. And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing," Mal glanced over to Elias who was among the frozen attendees. "And now I command, wand to my hand!"

Maleficent became furious and shifted into her dragon form as she chased the kids while they ran to keep her from getting the wand. Emma came to when the spell fluctuated and dodged the dragon and started using her magic to catch the pillars that were being broken.

"Behind me, guys! Leave my friends alone, this is between you and me, mother. The strength of evil is good as none when stands before five hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none when stands before five hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none when stands before five hearts as one!" Mal cast a spell and in the next moment everyone in the Cathedral began moving again and Maleficent was turned from a dragon into a lizard.

"What just happened?" Evie asked Mal who shook her head. Emma was sweating while putting the Cathedral back together so that it wouldn't collapse on the hundreds of people there in the room.

"Your mother did that, she shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so itty-bitty," fairy Godmother scooped Maleficent up and conjured a box to put her in before handing it to Mal.

"Will she be like that forever?" Mal looked up to Fairy Godmother.

"Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love, so can she," Fairy Godmother smiled as Mal offered the wand in return.

Once the Cathedral was returned to normal Carlos caught Emma as she collapsed, "Guys!"

"Is she okay?" Ben rushed over and lifted her gently from Carlos.

"Mm-fine. Tired," she mumbled groggily.

"There is one final thing we must complete before the Coronation is over," Fairy Godmother said and Emma pushed out of Ben's hold and leaned against Carlos.

"Go finish Ben," she whispered and Carlos nodded to Ben.

He stood and walked over to Fairy Godmother and was surprised that the room was quiet and calm.

"It is my honour and my job to bless our new King, of Auradon," Fairy Godmother waved her wand and a crown appeared on top of Ben's blonde hair. The room erupted with applause as he stood and looked over to his family who were smiling proudly.

"There was going to be an after-party but I think you can skip that," Adam said as he approached Ben and rubbed his shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad, I think they're a little shaken up after that," ben motioned with a jerk of his head to the villain kids off to the side.

Adam nodded and walked over to the five with Ben, "While school is out for the summer you guys are welcome into our home as family."

The group started smiling and Evie squealed as she hugged the older man, "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome Evie, now it's time you guys head out and get some rest after today," he looked to Emma who had her eyes closed while laying against Carlos and Mal who looked worn out with the box that held her mother.

Ben kneeled down and picked Emma up in his arms and the others walked ahead of him as they left to the nearby car that waited. Emma looked up at Ben with a small smile on her face and reached up to touch his crown before tilting it slightly.

Ben laughed as he kissed her, "You saved us today," he whispered on her lips.

"Mm-you just owe me one," she smirked as she rested her head on his shoulder. Content even after Maleficent had nearly killed them all today during Ben's most important day.


	8. Chapter 8

:/AN Very disturbing content coming up, talking about abuse and rape in this chapter. It doesn't happen but experiences are shared from people.

Several days had passed since Ben's Coronation and the new King had been busy the first-day giving statements about the incident from the day. Jane was grounded for the summer but not severely punished as some people thought she should have been.

When he was finished with that he spent time in the spare room that Emma has been sleeping since they returned after the Coronation.

When Ben walked into the room Evie was sitting on the bed where Emma was still asleep he noticed his parents, Doc, Hercules, Emma's friends and a strange woman all present.

"What's going on?" Ben walked around to the chair next to Emma's bed and sat with her while Evie and Mal were sitting on the bed.

The room went silent and many looks were shared before Adam spoke, "Ben, this is Emma's mother, Queen of the Underworld."

"What are you doing here?" Ben narrowed his eyes as he held Emma's small hand. It was cold and what made everyone worry the most was that her pulse non-existent.

"This must be your son, the one who tries to woo my girl," Persephone spoke with a sultry voice that had the hair on Ben's neck stand.

"And you must be her ever-so-present mother," he retorted and Hercules started stepping forward but stopped when Persephone waved him off.

"Don't make remarks to gods unless you understand our world, bite your tongue boy or I'll have it ripped out," Persephone soft blue eyes quickly turned black as her voice boomed.

"She was stopping by on her way down to The Underworld from Olympus to let us know that Emma was okay," Hercules explained before Ben dug himself his grave. The sound of mumbling and shadows that covered the room had everyone stop talking, "And that she will wake up soon."

"She will?" Mal perked her head up while Evie clutched her hand. The shadows in the room began to brush up against the people in it.

"Yes, because that witch has no place being here," Emma's small voice cracked out as she had sat up and her glowing eyes were glaring towards her mother.

"How rude, you should learn some respect," Persephone's eyes returned to their blue shade and she smiled down at her daughter. Emma held her palm out towards her mother and wiggled her index finger and Persephone's body turned to smoke in the next moment.

"Emma, what did you just do?" Hercules sighed as the ghosts in the room all started crowding around Emma.

"Just gave her a quick ticket to hell," she mumbled while petting the shadows around her before telling them to vanish. Several people let out relieved sighs once the spirits were gone and Emma frowned, "They won't hurt people."

"Why were you out for so long?" Mal asked while the Doc was writing notes.

Emma frowned and laid back down and Hercules answered for her, "God's each have their own speciality when it comes to magic. Emma likes to over-use magic that doesn't come first hand to her so she needed to recuperate."

"When you stopped the building from collapsing?" Adam asked Emma who nodded tiredly.

"If you push yourself too much Emma your mortal body won't be able to handle it," Hercules told her in a stern tone.

Emma mumbled a response as she tried to pull the blanket over her head, she then realized she was hooked up to drip machines and monitors and Doc rushed over to start unhooking her from them.

"Could we have some time alone with Emma?" Evie asked once Doc was done and the adults cleared out of the room after that. "You too Ben, we need to talk alone."

Ben looked hurt but nodded and left the room, Carlos and Jay moved to sit on the bed as Mal locked the door.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" Jay asked and Mal crossed her arms while she started pacing.

"Yes, we need Fairy Godmother to set a second barrier on the Island that Maui will make," Emma sat up and rubbed her head. "It won't be easy to get the approval but they will need to understand what happens there."

"This is the fastest and easiest way," Evie told Mal who was deeply upset.

"'Kay, let me get some actual clothes," Emma stumbled up from the bed and Jay caught her from falling.

"And food first," he told her pointedly. She nodded and Evie pulled the closet open where she had put Emma's clothes from the dorm now that they've moved into the castle for the summer. She gathered up some clothes and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower and put herself together since she looked haggard after sleeping for four days. When she finished her shower she pulled on a pair of leggings and a grey sweater before she finished brushing her teeth and throwing her hair into a sloppy blue bun.

When Emma came out Evie was waiting for her and frowned when she saw Emma's messy hair, "You should really do something nicer."

"I like this for right now," Emma shrugged as they left the room to get food before they confronted Ben and his dad. Jay, Carlos and Ben came from the kitchen and Jay had a bowl of fruit and offered it to Emma.

"Thanks, Jay. Ben, could we talk to you and your dad for a bit?" Emma asked while nibbling on melon.

"Uh, yeah of course. Is it serious?" Ben's brows furrowed as everyone nodded. "Okay, we can go up to the office then," he motioned them to follow him and in the room was his dad working through paperwork. When Adam looked up from his desk he could tell something was wrong with the look on the faces of the people around him.

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he stood from his desk and set aside his paperwork.

"We'll get straight to the point, Sir. We would like a second Island made so that all villains aren't together on the Isle of the Lost," Jay spoke up as he held Evie's hand.

"What's the reason? We're working on the paperwork for bringing more children next year?" Adam looked at Ben who paled.

"The Isle isn't a way to live, not even for villains dad," Ben's eyes watered as he looked at his friends. Jay squeezed Evie's hand as he stripped off his shirt and turned around, jagged pink scars decorated his back in every direction and Ben's jaw dropped.

"I stole food for Mal from Gaston and my dad found out and they both lashed me for being caught and being a good friend. I couldn't move for a week after this had happened and Evie had sewed me back together that day," Jay's voice cracked as he pulled his shirt back on.

Evie was shaking as she lifted her skirt and showed the bullet-like scars in each of her thighs, "I was nailed down by Remy as he attempted to rape me, these burn marks are left from Emma when she burned him from me." Evie started crying as Jay pulled her into a tight hug.

"The villains on the Island are all grouped together, be it small or large crimes. There are children and decent people there that shouldn't have to suffer as much as they do having these sorts of people there," Emma shook as Carlos and Mal had their heads turned.

"When I was there Dad I heard people being killed and women being raped," Ben looked at his dad who was on the verge of tears himself.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Adam sat on the seat and dropped his head into his hands. He felt like a true villain for causing innocent people to go through such traumatic experiences.

"It was a poorly executed solution at the start but we want to try to fix it," Emma said as she walked over to Ben.

"Of course, I'm so sorry to all of you," Adam wiped at his face. Ben was also crying and Emma hugged Ben tightly and tried to calm him. "What do you need to do this?"

"Fairy Godmother and Maui, who will be here tomorrow when we do this," Emma looked over to Adam who nodded.

"Maui?" Ben whispered as he buried his face into Emma's hair.

"Yes, he can raise Islands which is what we need," she lifted her hands to wipe the tears off his face. "Jay, can you take her back?" Emma looked over at Jay and nodded as he carried Evie who wasn't able to control her crying. Carlos and Mal also left and Emma sat down with Ben on the sofa in the room.

"What is going on here?" Belle rushed into the room and her eyes widened when she saw the state of her husband and son.

"Belle, can I explain later?" Adam asked wearily and Belle frowned before she sighed and nodded and left to check on the kids. "How do we screen who goes to this new Island?"

"I can do that part. Obviously, Fairy Godmother will be there to do the barriers and Maui will be there as well. But Genie, Dad and Hercules should also come along," Emma explained to them.

"Dad? Why would Zeus be needed as well?" Adam asked.

Emma's eyes darkened slightly as she squeezed Ben's hand, "Because if I get upset when I see some of them I might do something I can't control."

Adam nodded understandingly and moved to sit with them on the couch, "Will you forgive me for what I've done?"

Emma's eyes teared up and she kneeled up to hug Ben's father, "As long as we move forward then nothing was wrong" Adam was surprised by her action and hugged her back gently before they parted and Ben stood up.

"I've already reached out to everyone about this so you don't need to worry about that Ben," Emma looked up at him and he was surprised.

"When did you do that?" He asked in confusion.

"While I was sleeping, I can hop into dreams remember? Everyone is on board and will meet us tomorrow afternoon," Emma told both of them and Ben sighed.

"Get going you two," Adam told them and Ben looked at his dad, "The paperwork isn't going anywhere Ben. It's an emotional time for your friends so take care of each other."

"Thanks, Dad," Ben took Emma's hand and they left the room, "I wasn't expecting that to happen. Evie and Jay," Ben's voice trailed off as he led her to his room.

Emma was quiet as she followed him into the room, and when they sat on the bed he spoke again, "You told me about when you found your magic. But has anything else happened?" He asked quietly and pulled her into his arms, needing to keep her close after the long and rough week.

"Yes, Remy tried to rape me one night while I was sleeping. Carlos came back late and saw it happening and hit him in the head with a pole," she explained quietly and moved to lay them back.

"That's why he never wants to leave you when you're sleeping," Ben realized and Emma nodded. "I'm so sorry Emma," Ben kissed her forehead as his eyes started welling up again.

"Sh, Ben. It's not your fault so don't say sorry," she kissed him gently to stop him from talking.

"Oh, Ben?" She stopped and sat up and he did as well.

"Yes, love?" Ben looked down at her and as she wrapped her arms around his neck he pulled her closer by her waist.

"I love you," she whispered before leaning in and kissing him again.

Ben was shocked by that and pulled back as he looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I love you Ben and I will always be with you. Now kiss me," they both smiled and his hand held the back of her head as he kissed her deeply.

"I love you too," he whispered as he eased her back against the bed.

When they needed to catch their breath Emma pulled herself to sit up and Ben moved off of her to sit on the bed, "You okay?"

"Yeah, we should go check on the others," Emma told him and was thinking of Evie and Jay.

"Let's get going," he got up from the bed and pulled Emma to stand up.

She took his hand and led her from the room to the other part of the castle where the guest rooms were set up for his friends. Emma moved to open Evie's door and sighed when she saw no one there.

Ben noticed Emma's shadow moving while she stood still and tapped her shoulder, "Uh, what's that?"

Emma looked down then smiled and looked up to see a ghost in front of them, though to Ben right now it was just a transparent figure that the light reflected on.

"That's Colette, your grandmother," she touched the glimmer and it moved out of the room and Emma dragged Ben after it.

"Grandmother? Her name is Colette?" Ben followed with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Yes, she's been watching over your family since she passed away," Emma opened the door to the game room that Ben had and found their friends all there fighting over what movie to watch.

"Emma! Tell them we should watch a rom-com," Evie screeched holding up Leap Year which had Emma laughing.

"An action movie would be better than a sappy one," Jay was holding The Matrix. Mal groaned and looked over, "They've been doing this for at least ten minutes."

"Just pick one," Carlos complained.

"Why not both?" Ben suggested and walked over to take the two movies from them.

"You have time to watch both?" Jay asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but we're going to watch Leap Year first," he laughed when Jay mumbled under his breath but took a seat on the sofa.

Emma sat next to Evie and Ben at the end of the couch as they got comfortable to watch the movie.

By the time the second movie ended Adam had come looking for everyone for dinner and smiled when he saw them all sleeping in the room. Ben had fallen asleep in the end seat that reclines back and Emma was laid on Evie who was leaned on Jay. Carlos was sleeping against Jay's lap and Mal on top of Carlos.

"You did good hon," Belle whispered as she held his arm. He smiled as he looked at the group and was proud of his son for saving these people. Adam fished out his phone and snapped a photo before he left the room and closed the door behind him.


End file.
